You're all I ever wanted
by Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27
Summary: Lillie has always been Jacob Black's best friend. She is in love with him but when she decides to tell him bad idea. She sees something she doesn't want too so she leaves. Two years later she comes back to La Push and sees her best friend only hes changed
1. Leaving La Push

I awoke to the pitter patter of the rain hitting my window sill. I instantly had a smile on my face. Today was the day. Today was the day I told him how I felt. I smiled and got out of the bed. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. I was floating on air. I wondered how he would react. Would he pick me up and spin me around the room and tell me he loves me too or would he be so repulsed he never wanted to see me again. I sighed I hoped it was the first one. I walked into the bathroom and brushed through my long reddish brown hair. My eyes were practically glowing today. I still had on his shirt I stole from him yesterday. I actually looked pretty today in my opinion. I looked like my mom today rather than my dad. My lips looked poutier today too. I wanted to squeal. I can't believe I finally worked up the nerve to tell him.

He's been my best friend since I moved here when I was younger. My mom and dad were having problems and finally she grabbed my brother and me and left. I sighed. My brother Sean was quite a hot commodity around La Push. He had girls flocking over him left and right. I thought it was funny because he wanted a girlfriend yet he didn't have one. Sean is easily six foot and he's only sixteen. He has long dark ebony hair and a very tanned skin tone. He has a six pack I believe. I don't look at him half naked ew.

I walked downstairs and my mother was sitting at the table and reading the paper. She looked up and smiled at me when she heard me enter the room. Her eyes were worn with age and stress. Her once shiny ebony hair now had a dull tone to it. Her dark eyes were almost black. That's the one thing from my Indian heritage I owned was the eyes. My skin was pale due to my hair color which sucked. I walked over and hugged my mom and she smiled a bit.

"How was movie night with the boys?" I smiled. Every Saturday Jake, Embry, Quil and I have a movie night. It's been tradition since we were ten years old. It hasn't stopped even though some of us are close to turning sixteen. I unfortunately am not one of them. I just turned 15 a couple months ago. I went and popped some toast into the toaster. My mother laughed at me.

"Honey why are you eating toast its two in the afternoon?" I shrugged.

"It's technically breakfast for me."

The toast popped out and I buttered it up and ate it. I walked upstairs to see if my brother was home. He's been hanging out with some of the older boys lately. I missed chilling with my brother. I opened his door and of course his bed was empty. The jerk what if I needed him? I guess Sam Uley's needs were more important than mine. I sighed and shut my brother's door and went back down stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom I'm going to Jake's I'll be home later." She nodded in response. I was always at Jake's so it didn't matter to her anyway. Billy had become like my father in the sense since mine was absent. I jumped around in the rain for a little bit then walked into Jake's house. I sucked in my breath. Was I sure I had the nerve to deal with this? I wasn't ever going to be sure. I knew that my feelings for Jake were no longer those of just a friend. I wanted to be his girl. The girl he cuddled with, the one he called all the time and most importantly the one he loved. I knew I could do it if he gave me a chance. That was all I needed was one chance. I walked into the kitchen and Billy was sitting there smiling at me.

"Hello Lillie how are you this morning?" I smiled and sat down across from him at the table.

"I'm doing okay Billy. Has Jake woke up yet?" He smiled again.

"He's been up for awhile. He's in his room." I nodded and got up from the table. "Hey Lillie," I turned back to face him, "I'm going to start charging you for stealing my son's clothes," he said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Billy you know your son gives me his shirts when I sleep over all the time." I laughed and took off in the direction of Jake's room. I rarely ever knocked so I just opened the door. I wish I had knocked. Jake and some girl sat on his bed playing video games and his hand brushed hers. He got close to her face as if he was going to kiss her. It was like a train wreck; it was disaster yet I couldn't look away. I lost it. The tears ran down my face and I took off running out of Billy's house. I ran all the way to Sam's house in the pouring rain. Sam answered the door and gave me a questioning look. I was drenched.

"Hey Sam um is my brother here?" He smiled down at me.

"Who's your brother?" Of course he didn't recognize me like this. I tried to shake off much like a dog.

"Sean Jackman," he nodded and called for Sean. He came from the kitchen and his eyes widened when he seen me. He walked out onto the porch and shut the door.

"What happened to you Lillie?" I started crying again.

"I need to leave La Push for awhile. Will you take me?" He shook his head.

"What's so bad that you're running from little one?" I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it I just want to leave." He nodded.

"Mom doesn't know does she?" I shook my head.

"I kept her out of this." He nodded.

"Okay let me talk to Sam a minute." I heard him walk in and shut the door. A minute later a woman opened the door. She was breath takingly beautiful. When she moved her hair I saw the scars on the side of her face. She smiled at me.

"I am so sorry I didn't know Sean was like this to you. You are more than welcomed to come in." I shook my head and smiled through all my tears.

"That's okay miss I don't want to track water all over your carpet." She smiled again.

"Don't worry about that just come on in out of the rain baby." I nodded and followed her in. I stayed by the door. Despite what she said I didn't want to track water all over her carpet. Sean showed up a minute later.

"Sam has some friends in Virginia. That gets you away from La Push. Are you sure you still want to do this?" I nodded. My brother grabbed the keys to his truck and we walked outside. Getting inside of that truck I couldn't have been more than happy to get away from La Push.


	2. Gabriel's sharp words

**Well I wanted to get a couple of chapters to this story out so people could get a good feel of the story and Lillie **

**So read and review**

Present day

I got into my old school Chevy and drove home to Aunt Sarah's from work. I couldn't believe I would be seventeen in just a few short months. I smiled yet it quickly turned to a frown. It would be the second birthday I had spent with out Jake. I felt the tears start to form. I missed Jake so much yet I wasn't ready to face him. I wanted to be sure my feelings for Jacob Black were gone. I didn't want to be in love with some one that was never going to love me back. The pang in my chest hurt as much as it had when I had first seen them together. I hadn't set foot in La Push since that day. It hurt because I knew he was going to get girl friends but never that some girl would take my place. That still stung. I wanted to be over him. I wanted to never see his face again. The sting in my chest came back. Jake is my best friend… I mean he was. Now he probably doesn't even give me a second thought. My brother and Sam had done me a big favor that night. They had gotten me away from the cause of the heart break I felt but they didn't stop the actual pain. The tears had started to fall. I had gained a lot of friends out here but none that even came close to the actual bond that Jake and I had; not even the bond that I had with Quil and Embry. I missed them as well. The friends I had out here didn't even come close to the ones I had back in La Push.

I pulled into Aunt Sarah's house. I had been living here with her for about two years now. She wasn't my biological aunt but she meant as much to me as she meant to Sam and that was his actual family. Aunt Sarah came out onto the porch when my truck pulled into the driveway. Her long jet black hair had long stripes of gray through it. Her skin was still the deep russet color it had been in her younger years. She was a few inches shorter than me but she was just as intimidating as any man I knew. I smiled and slammed my truck door shut. It didn't rain here all that much. I missed that a lot. I sighed and walked up the porch stairs. She opened up her arms for a hug. I gladly gave her one. She reminded me of my mother in a lot of ways. I missed my mother dearly as well. The need to see her has intensified as my birthday nears. Aunt Sarah pulled away from the hug.

"Sean called he just wanted to check up on you." I nodded.

"I'll call him back later," we walked into the house.

"Also Gabriel called." I smiled. Gabriel was one of my first friends here. I knew he cared a lot about me but I knew I could never give him what he truly wanted; my love. I know he was hurting like I was when I was in La Push. I have tried hard to love Gabe too but I just couldn't make myself do it. No matter how far I pushed Jake from my thoughts he always came back. Even when I kissed Gabe I saw Jake. It's aggravating because I don't think I would ever be over him. I felt that stinging feeling hit my chest again.

"Ah what did Gabriel want?" She smiled warmly at me.

"He wants to see you." I nodded. But was I in the state to see him? I was a wreck but if he wanted to see me I owed it to him to go. I went and hugged Aunt Sarah and I walked back outside. I sighed. I hope he didn't say anything to upset me twice as bad.

I got into my truck and started the drive to Gabriel's house. I had met Gabe about a week after I got here. He was sweet to me and we became instant friends. His sister and I hit it off as well. Kaitlin is one of my best friends. She is the closest female friend I have had in my entire life. She has dark ebony hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was stunning. I bet Sean would love her. I smiled to myself. Sean had been up to visit me a few times since I moved up here. He missed me at home. I could see it he knew I couldn't go home yet though. He didn't question it but I had finally broke down and told him the reason and made him swore not to tell or doing anything to Jake. I remember how his eyes looked like he had a flame in them. I knew he would have killed Jake had he got the chance. I sighed. I had stuck up for him then. That reminds me I need to call him when I get home but anyways Gabe gets angry at me when I stick up for Jake still so I have learned to keep my mouth closed when it comes to Jacob Black. Kaitlin understood my pain to a point. She was the only one around here that I told everything too. I told her why I left. I told her how much I was still in love with Jake. She always sighed no matter what. If I ever went back to La Push I was taking her with me.

I pulled up in front of Gabe and Kaitlin's house and slammed my door shut. Gabe came out onto the porch.

"Lillie we really need to talk." I sighed.

"About what Gabe?" He waved for me to follow him. I did as he wanted and sat next to him on the porch.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to hurt you and I'm apologizing in advance. Lillie I am in love with you and I know you don't feel that way about me so I'm telling you this will all the love in the world when I say this. I know you could love me too if you would just let go of him. I want you to go back to La Push and leave all the thoughts of him there. When you come back I will be here waiting for you but until you do I will not answer your calls. I'm going to pretend I don't know you at all." I felt my eyes water up. Gabe no longer wanted to be my friend either. I got up and walked into his house. I had a chance to be happy. It meant giving up on what I know and how I felt or used to feel. I didn't know I what I felt any more. Did I care about Gabe? He was right though I guess. He had waited around so long for me and I still hadn't gotten over it. I owed this to Gabe and to myself. I walked into Kaitlin's room.

"Hey Kit Kat start packing because we are going to La Push tonight." She jumped up and squealed.

"What time are we leaving?" I smiled.

"In an hour so hurry up."

I walked out of her room and back outside. I went right past Gabe and didn't say a word to him. I didn't even look at him, I got into my truck and left. I refused to look into the rear view mirror. I was doing what he asked and I'm going home. I pulled into Aunt Sarah's driveway and made sure to quietly shut the door. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a smile on her face.

"So you have decided to go home?" I smiled and nodded, "I am proud of you Lillie now go show that boy you can do better." I ran and kissed her cheek and started to gather up my things.

An hour passed and I was all packed up. I felt the tears start to build up.

"Aunt Sarah you have been amazing to me; I love you." She came and hugged me.

"I love you too Lillie now go do what's right." I nodded and sped off to go pick up Kaitlin. I did that as fast as possible to avoid confrontation with Gabriel. She ran out with two big suitcases.

"Let's do this!" She squealed and I let out a held in breath.

"La Push here we come."


	3. Going Home finally

**~AN: Wow I have three reviews already *coughs* Grizz *cough* but I figured what the hey right so here's the newest update yay ~**

We sped off. I should have changed my mind and not have gone back to the place that was causing me so much pain but I knew I had too. I had to do this. I could do this I told myself. The entire drive there I was busy giving myself confidence boosts. I could do this. I could look him in the face and tell him I didn't need him any more. I could tell him I didn't love him any more. I shook my head. That was a total lie but I couldn't go on living like this. I had to leave him behind. His face came into mind and a look of hurt crossed those dark brown eyes. I mentally smacked myself. You have to get over him Lillie I told myself. You're just making this worse on yourself. I was going to do this and it wasn't going to hurt him. I highly doubt he even missed me. No I don't doubt it I know he didn't miss me. If he did he would have asked about me right? He hadn't but would Sean have told me? I smacked my forehead again. Lillie why do you keep trying to hold on to some one that isn't even missing you. I stared straight again. I was damaging myself. That feeling hurt though. Kaitlin interrupted my thoughts.

"So tell me about Embry again." So far out of all my old friends he was her favorite. I thought it was funny.

"I have already told you a thousand times Kit Kat." She smiled.

"But I want to hear it again." I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me next time to leave you home." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault a certain some one is dreading seeing their first love again." I growled. I had to admit she had me there. I was beyond dreading it. I was doing well not seeing Jake. I knew I needed to do this though because I needed closure. I sighed. That is exactly what I needed was closure. I needed to do what Gabe told me too and leave all my thoughts of Jake here in La Push. I would be a lot happier and so would every one around me. Maybe Gabe and I could be happy together. Why did I feel like I was betraying Jake with thoughts like that? You're doing it again Lillie. I sighed.

We finally arrived in La Push and my nerves were like a live wire. I was freaking out. I couldn't do this. I was so confident that I could. Hell I knew I could until our houses came into view. I mean the Black household and my own. I sighed this wasn't going to be good. I pulled into our driveway and ducked down next to the truck. I felt like such a coward ducking down and hiding from the one person that knew me better than he knew his hand. I stood there a few short minutes because Kaitlin came around from her side of the truck. She shook her head at me and pulled me to my feet. I pulled myself down to the ground. She sighed and impatiently tapped her foot.

"You do realize that he has a better chance on seeing you outside then he does if you are safely inside the house." I swore. She had a point. I slowly got up and took off running into the house. I sighed and went to find my mother. I walked into the kitchen and her coffee mug was there but she wasn't. I sighed and walked up the stairs. She may be in her room. I got down the hallway but paused when I noticed my door open. I walked in and my mother was sitting on my bed holding my favorite stuffed dog. She had tears streaming down her face. I walked over and placed my arms around her.

"Momma please don't cry I am home now." She looked up from the bear and pulled me into a tight hug.

"My Lillie has come home. I knew you would. Sean wasn't so sure." I nodded. I don't blame Sean. I wasn't really sure myself if I had wanted to come home. Why hadn't Sean told me mom missed me so much? He didn't want you to feel guilted into coming home. God I had the greatest brother ever. I squeezed her and then let her go.

"I am here to stay mom so don't worry. By the way where is Sean? I miss my big brother." She smiled through tears and then patted her eyes dry.

"Sean is at Sam's." I nodded, and then I remembered Kaitlin.

"Hey mom I hope you don't mind but I brought a friend home with me." Home sounded so right. She brightened up.

"You know that's fine baby so who is he?" I blushed.

"Actually its one of my best friends from Virginia; her name is Kaitlin." Mom flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I just thought that… never mind." I laughed.

"It's understandable. I want her to meet Sean so I will be back in a little bit." She smiled.

"Stop at the store for me and get something for dinner." I shrugged.

"Anything imparticular?" She shook her head.

"What ever you feel like eating." I nodded and walked downstairs to get Kit Kat. She was staring out the window with her mouth gaping open.

"Wow how many neighbors do you have?" I shrugged.

"I don't know I just got back remember?" She pointed out the window and I squealed and ran out the door. I ran into Jake's yard and tackled the first one I seen. I was on top of him squealing.

"Eek Sean I missed you." He stood there… well laid there dumb founded. He rubbed his eyes.

"Lillie you're home." I nodded and hugged him again. We were gaining quite an audience so I got off and brushed myself off. I heard Kaitlin's voice and I froze.

"Aw come on Lillie I want a tackle a hot guy." I blushed and grabbed Sean's hand. His face just froze and they just stared at each other. I felt left out so I left them standing there. I saw Quil and I went and jumped on his back. I knew I had missed every one but this was unreal. I was either jumping or tackling every one. Hopefully Jake stayed where ever he was at.

"Um excuse me miss would you mind getting off of me?" I got off and hit him. I pulled back my hand trying to shake off the pain. Owwie.

"Damn Quil when did you get all muscular yowch." He rubbed his eyes then picked me up and spun me around then dropped me. "Ow Quil," he smiled and picked me up and hugged me. "Bipolar much?" He laughed.

"No I dropped you for leaving. Do you know what that did to us? Jake wouldn't leave his house for a month easily. Billy had to force him to go to school." I scoffed.

"Obviously he wasn't thinking about me when he was with her," I said 'her' with obvious disgust. To my surprise Quil laughed.

"You left over some girl being with Jake." I went to hit him again but changed my mind when I looked at my hand.

"Its not funny Quil I was in love with him. I told Embry." He stopped laughing and hit my arm.

"Now I feel all left out you told Em your biggest secret but not me I feel so hurt," he pretended to cry.

"I told Embry because I knew he wouldn't blab to Jake where you would have."

"So do you still love Jake?" I felt my heart speed up.

"I have to go Quil I will catch up with you later." He laughed.

"You can't hide from him forever Lil remember that." I nodded and ran past Kaitlin and my brother making out. I backed up and looked at them ew. I took off to my truck and the urge to leave again came up. Quil had read me like a book after talking to me for a few short minutes. I had to get to the store. I needed to get away for just a minute. I put my truck in reverse and pulled out of the driveway and drove off. I strongly resisted the urge to drive out of La Push.

I walked into the grocery store about ten minutes later. I think steak sounds good right now. I grabbed four of them and then the seasonings and salts I would need. Now for the rest of the meal I grabbed five pounds of potatoes and some random vegetable. Then I started to get hungry and by the time I was done shopping my cart was filled. I paid for it all and put it in the back of my truck. Driving home wasn't all that bad. It was quite peaceful that is until I got home and what I saw staring at me I did not like. I tried to shake it off and ignore the feeling I had to look. I gave into temptation and turned around and caught my breath. That couldn't be him. There's no way.

"Lillie?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The song that's dedicated for this chapter is: I heart ? by Taylor Swift **

**It reminds me of how Lillie feels for awhile. **


	4. Catching up with Jake

**AN: well I got one review sadly it was from my home skillet Grizz **

**It makes me wonder if the story is even going to pick up! I want at least two reviews before I update again **

I felt my heart beat increase and I lost my breath. The man walked over to me. His shaggy black hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed. Those familiar brown eyes bore holes into me. He wasn't wearing a shirt so I sucked in my breath to keep from drooling that would be embarrassing. He gave me a look over and then his eyes caught mine again. They're is something familiar about those eyes that made me at ease. I wanted to run into his arms and never leave them. I shook my head and scowled myself. No Lillie you are here to get closure about Jake not fall for some gorgeous and super tall guy. Then it clicked. There was no way this guy could be Jake. I was gone two years he couldn't have gotten that big in two years it wasn't possible. He walked up to me slowly with his hands in his pockets. I turned to face him with the groceries in my hands. He smiled and took them from me and walked into the house. He just walked into my house like he owned it. I sighed. We used to do that all the time. I noticed he was completely out of sight. This was my chance I could get out of here. I didn't have a chance to out run them all. Quil and Embry were leaned up against some car parked in Jake's driveway. Quil shook his head at me. Damn am I that easy to read? I shook my head and started to walk into Embry's direction. I felt a warm hand grab my arm. I turned around and Jake was looking down at me.

"Lillie we need to talk." I swore in my head. Okay Lillie chill out running from Jake wasn't giving me closure. I sighed.

"What is it we need to talk about Jake?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well for starters why did you leave?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob Black don't you roll your eyes at me and I was running away from a problem. It was stupid on my part because the problem just followed me." He nodded.

"What are you going to do 'bout it squirt?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I don't know what I can do you turned into He-Jake the superhero. Does the power of Grey Skull compel you?" He laughed then those dark brown orbs of his took on a saddened tone. I felt the pull on my heart strings. Before my head could react I reached out and hugged him. He looked down at me crazy for a second then engulfed me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me for a second. I felt my eyes start to water. Jake lifted my face up to look at him. His eyes held so much emotion I couldn't make out which one was the strongest.

"Lillie what was so bad to make you leave? What hurt you so much to leave me?" The tears fell. He wiped them away with his thumb. Quil yelled interrupting the moment.

"Kiss her Jake show her how real men kiss." I gave him the finger then my gaze went back to Jake's. He smiled. Quil had amused him obviously.

"Honestly Jake you did. You made me leave." A look of shock and hurt crossed those beautiful eyes of his. I wanted to cry. He pulled away from me and held his chest.

"I made you leave. How in the hell did I do that?" He was angry now. I could tell by his raised voice. So I did the stupid thing and raised mine back.

"That morning that I left was because of you and the little whore you were with." He rolled his eyes.

"Why would it bother you? You weren't interested in me." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea right I wasn't interested in you Jake I'm in love with you." I backed up and covered my mouth. He looked dumb founded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes saddened again.

"I was on my way to tell you but I seen you with her." He scratched his head.

"That's why dad said it was probably my fault." I chuckled.

"Go dad… I mean Billy." He laughed.

"He misses you too Lillie." I squealed and grabbed Jake's hand. I attempted to pull him and I almost hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around my waist and caught me. He laughed.

"Easy little one I don't want you to hurt yourself." I

"Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you can point it out all the time." I turned around and hit him in the chest. I heard a crunch and his eyes got wide.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Jake. I'm so sorry." He laughed.

"Baby girl I'm more worried about you. Let me see your hand." When Jake's warm hands came in contact with my own I screamed.

"Owwie Jake it hurts." I started jumping up and down like a little kid. Quil started to laugh and Jake picked me up.

"Come on lets take you to see Dad." I nodded holding my hand.

We walked inside and Billy was watching baseball. His eyes were still on the television when we walked in.

"Did she forgive you for being an idiot? You didn't talk to her did you son? Don't make me go tell her how much you care about her." I held in a giggle. Jake's face turned red and he looked at the ground.

"Um Dad I…" Billy turned around.

"That's it Jake I'm going to tell her." Billy got closer to us and seen that Jake had be in his arms. Billy laughed. "Um sorry son I didn't know." Jake's face was as red as a tomato. I jumped out of his arms and went to hug Billy. He smiled and I sat on his lap still holding my hand.

"Wow girl look at you I didn't think I would ever see you again." I hugged him again.

"Of course Billy you know you're my favorite member of the Black family." He laughed and I smiled and winked. He looked down at my hand and wheeled me to the bathroom.

"Sit on the toilet my dear." I did as he asked and he grabbed an ace wrap and wrapped my hand from the tips of my fingers to my elbow. He fixed me up all nice and gave me a couple of Tylenol. He winked at Jake and left the room. I looked up at Jake and he half smiled. I got off of the toilet and walked over to him. He opened his arms and I took my old place. He took me to his room. I laughed when I seen his bed. It was twice the size it used to be. He really had grown a lot. I went and laid down on my old side of the bed. He followed and wrapped his arms around me. This was how I seen it when I planned to tell him I loved him. Only then my hand wouldn't have been broken because he wasn't that big then I told myself. We stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you guys still have movie nights?" He shook his head.

"No because the one that always set up the movies and always gave me my way was gone so we did nothing but argue over the same movie all night." He lowly chuckled. I scooted closer to him and put my head on my chest. I scared him a bit because I started laughing in the middle of a silent period.

"What's so funny?" I sat up on my elbows and stared deeply into those dark brown eyes of his.

"Well one of my guy friends in Virginia was in love with me. He's the one that told me to come back here. He said when I rid myself of Jacob Black he knew I could love him back." Jake's jaw line hardened.

"What if Jacob Black doesn't want to be getting rid of?" I looked at him and he was serious.

"Why wouldn't he be?" I was curious now. Jake had just told me that he didn't want me to stop loving him.

"I would miss my best friend if you left again." Now I was more confused. He would never lose me as a best friend again. A potential love maybe but never a best friend. I scratched my head. He sat up and his face was inches from mine and he leaned and his lips were inches from mine. I leaned in. He was so close to kissing me and then the door busted open. We both turned and looked at who walked in and there stood Kaitlin and Sean. Sean started laughing. I wanted to kill them both. They had just ruined my kiss with Jake. I had been waiting a long damn time for that kiss and now it was ruined. Sean stopped laughed and yelled for Quil.

"Hey man you owe me thirty bucks." Quil came in groaning.

"No way he kissed her?" He laughed.

"Almost I mean this close." He held his finger and his index finger close together. Quill laughed.

"I don't owe you anything because they didn't kiss yet." Sean chuckled.

"The day is still young my friend." I rolled my eyes and got off of Jake's bed.

"I'll see you later Jake." I left the room and hit them both on the way out of the door. I walked outside and went home. Mom had started on dinner already I smelled it. I walked upstairs and laid down in my bed. A thousand questions were going through my head. Does Jake like me? Why was he so upset when I left? Why didn't he want me to leave again? Why had he tried to kiss me? Maybe I'm being naive. Maybe he was getting something off of my face and I misinterpreted in. That had to be it. I yawned. I need a nap. I am beat.

I must have been out for awhile because when I woke up some one was in my room with me. I opened my eyes and groaned. What did he want now?


	5. Sean

**Well I got the two reviews I wanted from miss kit kat and the grizz and as I promised heres the new chapter yay! So maybe more reviews would make me happier**

I sat up and growled at Sean. What did he want? He had ruined my kiss. I was still mad about that. He came over and hugged me. I pulled out of his hug and pouted. He had to be crazy hugging me right now. I was mad at Sean yet he saved me. Had I kissed Jake I would have fallen twice as hard for him. I needed to rid myself of him yet I still wanted him. I still craved for him. I still wanted his touch. I was still in love with him and that drove me insane. Why couldn't I rid myself of him? I wanted to so badly. I sighed. Sean sat down and smiled at me.

"So you and Jake almost had a tonsil hockey game?" I rolled my eyes.

"No we didn't but you and Kaitlin sure did." He smiled.

"I like Kaitlin a lot. Her and I are together now." I nodded.

"I figured that. You two seem happy together." He beamed at me.

"We are… so are you and Jakey and item?" I rolled my eyes.

"We are nothing yet," I covered my mouth when I said yet.

"So you still have feelings for him?" I looked away from him.

"The feelings never left, they have always been here." He smiled and I sighed.

"Jakey and Lillie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-ng." I hit him. He can be so immature sometimes. I hated that. I hit him again for good measure. He chuckled. I pulled him into another hug. I had missed my big brother more than anything. He meant the world to me; not in the way Jake meant to me. I sighed. There was that name again. I smiled. His name even sent waves of electricity through my body. I couldn't feel like that towards Jake. Sean was standing there grinning like a fool. I sniffed the air and rubbed my belly. It growled loudly. Sean jumped off my bed.

"I'll race you downstairs." I nodded.

"You are so on brother." I took off out of the room and I tried to knock him out of the way and jumped on the banister. I smirked and slid down the railing. When I got down stairs Sean was sitting at the kitchen table yawning. He grinned at me. Ugh he couldn't even let me win.

"Finally you get down here I thought we were going to have to hold off dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"Bite me Sean." He wrinkled his nose.

"Ew that's Jakey's job; besides why would I bite you when I can bite Kaitlin?" I rolled my eyes.

"Too much info there Sean that's kind of gross man she's my best friend." He laughed. He reached over and kissed Kaitlin. He grabbed her hand. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey I sat around while you kissed Gabe." I rolled my eyes but the blush still crept to my cheeks. Sean's mouth gaped open.

"You made out with her brother?" I looked down at my plate. My mother smiled. I think she was just happy that her family was whole. Well all except for the outcast me without a man. I could have a man though but I wasn't ready to go that far. I could have Gabe if I let go of Jake. But could I let go of him? He gave me feelings that I have never felt. The kind I had tried to feel with Gabe. I sighed. I needed to stay away from Jake for awhile to get my head straight. Lillie you stayed away from him for two years and he still stayed on my mind. I was never going to be able to rid myself of him. This was so sad. After all this time there was no way I could still be in love with him. Sean was staring at me intently so I started to eat. I had forgotten how good my mother's cooking tasted. I was in ecstasy. Food wasn't supposed to taste this good.

After I was finished I washed my plate and put it in the dish rack. I hummed to myself then went and sat on our back porch. So much had changed since I had been gone. Look at Quil for instance he is actually strong. I giggled to myself. That was the last thing I ever thought would happen. Embry was stunning but still not my type. Jake was actually hanging out with Sam. He used to hate him. Speaking of Jake; he had changed a lot since I had been away. I didn't think it was possible for him to get sexier but he did. He towered over me now. I fit perfectly into those huge arms of his. He looked amazing yet was still like my best friend. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. He still had the same effect on me that he had all those years ago. I heard the door shut behind me and I turned around to face who ever came out. It was Kit Kat. I sighed and turned my direction to the dark night.

"Hey Lillie um…" I looked up at her.

"Yea Kaitlin?" She sighed.

"Are you upset about Sean and me?" I shook my head.

"Not in the least bit. You both deserve happiness and you found it in each other." She smiled.

"He makes me happy and I feel like I am the only person in the room when I'm with him. When he looks at me the entire world stops spinning." I smiled. It was love at first sight.

"I am happy for you Kit Kat." She sighed and looked down.

"Are you going to give Jake a chance?" I looked out into the night again when something light caught my eye. It had run through the forest and now it was stopped and staring at me. I smiled and got up and started walking through the yard. Kaitlin started yelling at me again.

"Oh my god Lillie are you stupid get back here!" I rolled my eyes and kept going towards this creature. The closer I got the more I was able to see this beautiful creature. He was a dark brown and very big. He was bigger than a dog but he was still very massive. He was staring at me with dark brown eyes sparkling. I got closer and Kaitlin yelled at me again.

"Lillie I am going to get Sean if you don't get away from that thing." I rolled my eyes and gave her the finger. I bent down and petted this beautiful creature. His fur was hard yet soft. I mean in some places it was hard but the rest was soft. I ran my hands through its fur. I loved the way it felt beneath my hands. I reached up to pet behind his ears. Well I assumed it was a he. I really didn't know. He took off running into the forest. I stupidly followed him.

"Hey wait." He stopped and turned around. "Don't leave yet." If I hadn't known better I would have said it smiled at me. He led me into a clearing and laid down in the dead center of it. I enjoyed the chase and ran after him. I went and sat down next to him and petted him some more. I felt my eyes start to droop and he looked at me curiously. I snuggled up closer into his fur. He was so warm. It reminded me of Jacob. I easily fell asleep cuddling some animal I didn't know. It could have been a rabid dog but I didn't care. I felt at ease so I just let sleep take over and prayed that he didn't leave me.

"Please don't leave me tonight." It looked like he nodded and then I closed my eyes and didn't open them until morning.


	6. Jake

I woke up smiling blissfully. I had slept so well last night. No nightmares at all. I felt so safe with him. Speaking of him I sat up and looked around. Where had he gone? I stood up and looked around. He had left. I sighed and started to walk back home. I hoped remembered how to get home. It was so dark last night and I had run after him. I was so afraid he would leave me. He did despite me asking him not too. Maybe he was hungry or something? I rolled my eyes. Lillie it's a damn dog. Why do you care? I heard a voice and my head jerked into that direction. He ran so fast I rubbed my eyes. Within seconds I was wrapped in Jake's arms. I smiled and pulled him closer. Wait what am I doing? Jake didn't love you Lillie. Gabe did though Lillie remember that but no matter what I told myself I couldn't pull myself out of Jake's grasps. He smelled so good and he was so warm. He pulled away and cupped my face.

"Where were you Lillie? I was worried sick about you. Every one is out looking for you." I nodded.

"I am so sorry Jake I didn't mean to scare any one." He nodded and pulled me into a hug then he pulled away and cupped my face again.

"I thought I lost you again Lillie. Please don't disappear on me again." I nodded and jumped on him.

"Lets go home Jake." He smiled at me. I jumped down off of him. He ran behind me and scooped me up. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt so right. I didn't have to force feelings that weren't there. I was able to feel like myself. No this was wrong I couldn't do this to Gabe. He was the reason I was back in La Push. Jake looked down at me and my doubt melted. His eyes held so much warmth and happiness I couldn't feel guilty any more. He smiled at me and his eyes never left mine we walked the whole way to my house like that. His eyes still held all the warmth they had when he first looked down at me. I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Jake what are you thinking?" He looked taken back by my sudden question. He paused for a second then sighed and looked back down at me.

"I was thinking about how different things would be had I not caused you to leave me." I smiled then I reached up and touched his cheek softly with my hand.

"Why do you stress on the past so much. I am here now." He smiled and then set me down.

"Good point," he leaned in again. He was going to kiss me. I held my breath. This was what I wanted. I wanted him. I still wanted to belong to Jake. His lips were so close to mine and they barely touched when we heard laughter. I am going to kill who ever was standing behind me. Quil stood there laughing. Jake smiled then looked at me.

"I'll be right back Lillie. Quil and I have to have a small talk." I giggled and Quil took off running. Jake grinned at me then took off after Quil.

I walked into my house and my brother and Kaitlin were talking at the kitchen table. Sean for once had a serious look on his face and Kaitlin grabbed his hand. I don't think they have noticed me yet.

"Sean none of that matters to me I love you." I jumped back. Did she say what I thought she did? He leaned in and kissed her.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world. Are you scared of what we are?" I made my presence known and sat down at the table. Sean smiled at me.

"Did you and Jakey kiss yet?" I laughed.

"Well because I wanted you to win the bet we almost did but Quil interrupted it." He swore.

"That damn cheater. Where is he now?" I laughed.

"I believe he is getting murdered by Jake at the moment." He smiled.

"Good I hope Jake kills him." I laughed. I saw Jake come out of the forest looking around. I smiled and got out of my chair. Kaitlin laughed.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for Jake?" I stopped in my tracks. No I couldn't go to him. I had to try to get over him and I was falling deeper for him. I sighed and shook my head. My back door opened and almost cracked me in the head. Jake was standing in front of me.

"Now where were we?" I laughed. He pulled me closer and he leaned down to kiss me again. I actually leaned back. I had been wondering for far too long how his lips felt. His lips brushed mine then he kissed me. My lips felt like an electric current had zapped them. I pulled him closer I didn't want to lose this feeling. It was weird. I had never felt like this before. We broke apart and he pressed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes again. It was weird I felt like every thing was in slow motion. This was weird. We were only Jake and Lillie best friends and that's all we ever would be. I sighed and he pulled me back up to stare into my eyes. My brother coughed and we lost concentration. We stared over at him. He had the hugest smile on his face.

"Jake did you just…"

**So what did you think?**

**Did Jake just what? It makes you curious doesn't it**


	7. My big problem

I looked over at Jake and he just smirked. What had I missed? Jake looked back at me and the smile never left his face. I loved it when he smiled. I always have. I looked away from his gaze for a moment and Kaitlin walked over to us. My eyes went back to Jake's and he cupped my face again. He had a habit of doing that lately I smiled. I didn't mind it though. He leaned down like he was going to kiss me again. I squealed like a school girl inside. I stood up on my tippy toes and he kissed me. The same fireworks from before came back and twice as tingly. My stomach got this weird feeling and I felt as if I was on a roller coaster. I looked down at the ground. I didn't like this. I had an idea. I ran under Jake's arm and out the back door. I had to find him. He would explain this mumbo jumbo to me. I ran over to Jake's and I stopped in the living room and grabbed his hand and drug him outside.

"Embry I have a problem." He laughed and sat down on Jake's porch.

"You know the last time you told me that you said you were in love with Jake." I sighed and looked away from him.

"Well this one is pretty bad too." He pulled me into a hug.

"Lay it on me sweetheart." I nodded.

"I think that I am too far gone." He looked at me puzzled.

"I am confused Lillie what do you mean?" I sighed.

"This guy out in Virginia his name is Gabriel. He said he was in love with me but he knew the truth. He knew I would never love him without letting go of Jake. I figured hell Jake never loved me so I think Gabe deserves a chance right? Jake never missed me when I left so forgetting him should be easy. Well I was wrong coming back here only stirred up more feelings in me. I don't know what to do Em but what I do know scares me." He pulled me closer.

"What do you know Lil?" I felt my eyes water up.

"I will never get over Jacob Black because I am still in love with him after all this time." He chuckled. "It's not funny Em."

"Actually it is. You said that Jake didn't even care when you left. He cried to me about it. He said you were like his other half. You were his yin to his yang. It killed him but what happened made him move on." I opened my mouth to ask what happen but Jake was walking over. I sighed. He moved with such confidence that made me envious. I hated him sometimes. If I were trying to look suave I would have busted my face. He came up and smiled at Embry and me.

"Hey um Lillie can I um talk to you for a second?" I nodded and held my breath. He started walking a bit away from Embry. I turned to look back at Embry and he gave me the thumbs up. I sighed and walked slowly behind Jake. You can do this Lillie. Just chill out. It's just Jake. You know the Jake that used to wrestle you in his back yard; the Jake that used to annoy me to no end. The same Jake that held onto my heart like it was a hand grenade. He stopped and leaned up against a tree and scratched his head. He looked troubled and it made me want to go to him. A want that was hurting me deeply. Jake sighed. All this was tearing me apart. I couldn't be rejected by him again. The first time it was bad but we had no physical contact. Now that I knew what his lips felt like I would be suffering so much worse. I sighed out loud by accident. His head jerked into my direction.

"Are you okay Lillie?" I smiled.

"Ok course I was more worried about you. You look so stressed out. What's wrong Jake?" He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Well I am very nervous." I chuckled.

"What could you Mr. I'm-so-big-I-can-have-any-one-I-want be nervous about?" He chuckled.

"Actually the one girl I want I don't think she's interested in me any more." I sighed and looked away from him. I knew this was coming. He wanted to go back to 'her'. I couldn't take this I turned away from him. I felt my eyes water then I fanned them down. I was his best friend and that was all I ever would be. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder.

"Lillie are you okay?" I sighed.

"I am always okay Jake." He sighed.

"I know you are lying to me Lillie. I have something I want to ask you but I don't know if this is the right time." I laughed.

"You know I always have time for you Jakey bear." He laughed. I used to call him that when we were younger just to embarrass him.

"Lillie do you still love me? I mean love me like you did when you left." I felt my breath in my throat. Of all questions that was the last one I expected to hear. I couldn't get my thoughts straight.

"Whhhhyy dooo yooouu want tooo knnooow Jaaakkee?" my voice shook terribly. He sighed.

"Because if you don't there's no point in asking." I smiled.

"Umm Jake I…" I paused and then mumbled. "I never stopped loving you." He lifted me up in his arms and spun me around. I squealed.

"Go to the bonfire with me tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"I was going any way dork." Now he rolled his eyes.

"No I meant as my girlfriend. What's your answer?"

**He wants her to be his girl awww. That's all shes ever wanted but what about Gabriel. I am not updating until I get two reviews**


	8. The answer

**Thanks for all of the reviews =o) **

**They make me smile **

**So as promised heres the next chapter with Lillies response **

**Btw while your at it go check out Candy Coated Dreams by Lpsdarkangel **

**Amazing story I of all people should know **

I repeated his words over and over in my head. This was what I wanted right? Then why couldn't I get my mouth to work. He looked at me anticipating my answer. He was twiddling his thumbs. His eyes looked down to meet mine and he sighed. He looked so unbelievably adorable. I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled me closer to him. When he pulled away his eyes radiated sadness. I can't stand to see him like that and that's when I decided I am giving up. I am tossing in the towel. I am no longer going to resist him. I was completely in love with him and he wanted me too. I could no longer lie to myself. Jacob wanted me like I wanted him. This was what I had been waiting for more than any thing else. It was time to stop pretending. I was meant to be Jacob's not Gabriel's. I smiled to myself. The sadness drained from his eyes.

"You know private jokes suck." I smiled and jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Not if I let you in on it. Do you want to know what it is?" He smiled that smug smile of his.

"You know I do Lil." I smiled and leaned in and kissed him. It took him a second to react but when he did my soul set on fire. Our mouths were moving together rhythmically. I don't know if he loved me but I know he liked me enough to want me to be his girlfriend and the rest we could work on. He pulled away from the kiss smiling.

"Is that a yes?" I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I was still in shock. He pulled me closer to him and our lips met again. It was like an electrical current flew through me every time they did. I pulled away and we heard clapping. Every one was outside. Sam, Emily, Quil, Embry… Embry was clapping the loudest, Sean, Kaitlin, Seth, Leah. Every one had come out to witness this kiss I guess. I smiled and got off of Jake. I looked down pretty embarrassed. I mean how long had every one been there? It was weird you know. Every one had witnessed our first kiss as an actual couple. I shrugged. Leah waved me over. I sighed and walked away from Jake. I turned and caught a peak at him and he was pouting. I laughed.

As soon as I got to Leah the guys surrounded Jake. He looked at me and shrugged. My favorite smile followed that shrug. I rolled my eyes. He seemed happy. I knew I was ecstatic. Leah surprised me when I got over there though. She hugged me. I was taken back a bit but then I hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family kid." I laughed.

"I have always been a part of the family Leah I just went through an independent phase." She laughed.

"It could be nice having another sarcastic girl around." I jumped up and down.

"Hell yea girls unite!" Kaitlin laughed then pointed behind me. I swore. I bet I was going to turn around and be… I felt myself being jerked back. I hit the ground and I had three huge guys on top on me. Then my brother decides to jump on. I was officially squished. I couldn't breathe.

"Guys… loosing oxygen… going into the light… Jake before I go… there's something you… should know… Jake… I …" then I pretended to die. I was so good I didn't even breathe. Jake jumped off of me. He looked at me and he scooped me up into those big strong arms of his. I opened my eyes and his had glossed over.

"Jakey bear you're not going to cry over little ole me are you?" His eyes jerked back up to mine. He squeezed me closer to him.

"I thought… I don't know we didn't hurt you did we?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I am fine. So what time is this bonfire? I kind of forgot." He smiled.

"It must be my amazing kissing skills." I smiled.

"Hmm maybe it was maybe it wasn't." He rolled his eyes then leaned in and kissed me. It was swift but it still had the same effect as it always had. My lips tingled. I shuddered. He was far too perfect. He sighed.

"Um Lil I have to tell you something after the bonfire tonight okay." I smiled and nodded.

"I am going home to take a shower then I'll be ready okay Jake?" He smiled and kissed my forehead. His lips burned against my cold forehead. It was a good burn though.

"I'll wait as long as you need me too Lil. You are stuck with me whether you like me or not." I smiled and got up. I realized quickly that he wasn't just referring to how long it would take me to shower. He wanted me to be sure about him. Hadn't he realized that I am? I was more than willing to be with him. I never stopped loving Jake and I realized that now. Gabe really never had a chance. I shrugged. As cruel as it sounded it really didn't bother me any more. I finally had what I wanted. I was Jake's girlfriend. I will be the one he cuddles at night and calls when he needs some one to talk to. I smiled and walked into my house. My brother, Mom, and Kaitlin were all sitting down at the table talking and laughing. Once again I caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I am happy for you son. She understands so well. I am more than thankful that Lillie brought you with her. Though I wish she would have found some one." Sean laughed.

"Actually mom you are never going to believe this. She and Jake are together." She clapped.

"Finally that boy wised up. Did he?" She stopped. He must have known what she was going to say because he nodded and smiled. She jumped up.

"Finally my baby has found happiness. You know I knew this was going to happen. My Lillie," she trailed off. I took this as my opportunity to walk in. I came in smiling and went and ruffed up Sean's hair.

"Hello brother," he laughed then looked horrified.

"You and Jake didn't do anything yet did you?" I smiled and shrugged and walked up the stairs humming. I loved messing with him. Now he was thinking about it. I started to roll with laughter. I walked into my room and my bags were sitting on my bed. Hmm some one loved me enough to go get my stuff. I grabbed my bag and found my outfit I wanted to wear today and went to take my shower. I was very happy. Jake and I were finally together. It had only taken what two years? I smiled. This was beyond perfect. I finished my shower and stepped out and did my lotion and then got dressed. I was in my black hip huggers and my white low cut t-shirt. I walked downstairs and Jake and Sean were sitting at the table talking. I walked into the room and they shut up. Sean jumped up and grabbed a blanket and threw it on me.

"Go upstairs and change into something bigger. Jake go to your house and give me some of your clothes." He laughed.

"I think she looks cute." Sean rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. I walked over to Jake and he scooted his chair back. I smiled and sat down on his lap. I laughed and he nuzzled into my neck. He looked so happy. I couldn't help but smile. He leaned in to kiss me again and I giggled.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." I smiled.

"Why didn't you do it then?" He rolled his eyes.

"I had too much to risk. When you came back I had nothing to lose all that could happen would be that you would run off again. Sure that would hurt but at least I would have known what it was like." I smiled and got close to his ear lobe.

"Well Jacob Black you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He laughed.

My brother came down at threw something at me.

"Go put it on." I rolled my eyes.

"Then how am I supposed to seduce Jake in the woods." Jake smiled and my brother gagged.

"Now you are changing." I rolled my eyes and snatched the shirt from him and walked upstairs. I should have taken it off in front of him just to be mean but I didn't want him to kill Jake. I smiled at the shirt in my hand. It was Jake's I could tell by the smell. I brought it to my face and smelled it. Weird I know but Jake's smell was intoxicating. It was my drug. He was my drug. I put the shirt on and it came just above my knees. I smiled and ran down stairs and jumped on Jake.

"You know I always loved my shirts on you." I smiled.

"Well they used to fit a lot better now I feel like I am in a huge coat." I giggled.

"You know you like my muscles." I laughed.

"It looks like you worked out the entire time I was gone. It's nice." He smiled and picked me up.

"I have a question Lollie and don't get mad." I rolled my eyes at the nice name. He used to call me lollie all the time. I think it was for my obsession with suckers. "What you can call me Jakey bear and I can't call you that." I smiled.

"But now they will take mine perverted so no yours is just cute." It felt like we were the only ones in the room. I loved this feeling.

"What is this Gabriel guy like?" I smiled a little bit.

"Well he's tall and has long dark hair. His eyes are black just like yours. He is muscular but not like you. He does have a sweet personality I guess. He was nice to me since I first moved out there. He actually fell for me he said. He hated… I mean hates you with a passion and told me I should rid of you." Jake scoffed.

"Why would you do that?" I laughed.

"I was actually going to try." The look in his eyes changed so fast it was unbelievable. They weren't humorous any more but filled with hurt. I leaned it and laid my head on his shoulder. "I gave up on trying though. I wasn't meant to be with Gabe." He smiled.

"You were meant to be with me." I smiled.

"Come on lets get to that bonfire." He laughed and lifted me up and carried me all the way to his Rabbit. He was happy. I got in and he just smiled and me and grabbed my hand. He kissed the back of it then we sped off to the bonfire.

**Remember reviews make me update faster =o)**


	9. The bonfire

**I only got one review on the last one. Did it suck that bad? I feel all down now how sad… It gets better like here for instance read and enjoy **

We walked up to that familiar beach and every gaze there turned on us. We were walking hand in hand. Jake looked remarkable as always. Me on the other had looked like a crazy homeless person. Well maybe that bad but my brother had messed up my outfit royally. I had on Jake's huge black t-shirt on that came down a little bit above my knees and my tight black hip huggers had no point now because you couldn't even see my hips under Jake's huge shirt. I smiled and every one's eyes still had yet to look away. I looked over at Jake.

"Why are they staring?" He smiled.

"I am happy for once." I laughed.

"Oh you're never happy huh?" He looked down at me.

"My reason left." I nodded then felt bad. I had caused Jake so much pain. I felt bad. I looked down and he squeezed my hand.

We went and sat down on the long across from Sam and Emily. Emily was still as beautiful as she was when I last seen her. She had her long dark hair wavy and it framed her beautiful face. She was always beautiful. I smiled at her and she returned it. Sam looked at her and his eyes were filled with love and devotion. I admired that. It was sweet. I looked around the circle and smiled. I didn't notice Quil coming my way. He came and sat on my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Hey baby I missed you so much. Give me Eskimo kisses." He rubbed his nose against mine. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Lil you need to start wearing girl clothes because Jake's humongous clothes do nothing for you." I laughed.

"Well I did look cute before Sean over there made me change." He rolled his eyes.

"She looks fine Quil." Quil rolled his eyes. Quil imitated a girl's voice.

"I think she looks like a walking fashion disaster." I laughed. Only Quil man. Jake's growl made him get off me. Wow did Jake just growl? I shook my head and stared back into the fire.

The rest of the bonfire went very well. I had a great time. I would have any way but since Jake was with me it made it better. Plus I was there as Jake's girl. The girl I have always wanted to be. Jake smiled at me as we walked away. He reached down and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he stopped walking. He pulled me closer so I was pressed all the way up against him. He leaned down and planted an earth stopping kiss on me again. I pulled away smiling.

"I'm glad you came back Lillie. I missed you so much it's unbelievable." I smiled.

"Well how ever much you missed me I missed you double that." He rolled his eyes. I smiled. Despite how dark it was I could still see his eyes rolling. The moonlight reflected off of his deep russet skin. My breath caught in my throat. He was so… so… beautiful. Wow that's a thought that's never leaving my mouth. Jake would make fun of me to no end. I blushed and looked down. He smiled and lifted my face up to meet his gaze again.

"I doubt that a lot. If you did why didn't you come back?" I sighed and looked away.

"I knew you didn't care about me like I cared about you and that caused me a lot of problems. I either cried myself to sleep or stayed up. It was terrible. I was miserable." He nodded and we started walking to his car.

"You know something Lillie. Do you know what I missed most about you beside the obvious stuff?" I smiled and waited on his answer. He glanced over at me and then looked straight ahead. "I missed when something was wrong you would always come over and just want to lay with me. I thought it was weird the first time but after it I looked forward to it. I loved how you would snuggle against me. It just… I don't know. You probably think I am weird now don't you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"I think it's sweet." He laughed.

"You could be just telling me that and really think it's terrible." I shook my head again.

"I don't mind it Jake." He laughed then opened my door for me. I smiled and got in. The drive there was quiet but I didn't mind it. I was tired. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt the car stop and I looked over at him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

"Good night Lillie I'll see you tomorrow." I yawned and nodded.

"Good night Jakey bear." I smiled and walked inside. I didn't pay any attention to the house. I just walked upstairs and stripped out of my jeans. Jake's t-shirt was huge on me but just as before his shirts were perfect to sleep in. I sighed and climbed in bed with nothing but Jake's t-shirt on.

**Oooh what girl doesn't like wearing her boyfriend's t-shirt! **


	10. Imprinting?

~**Sorry I was for the lack of updates. I have had so much drama in my life right now its crazy so I have a surprise for all my dedicated readers you will just have to wait and see~**

I woke up and my brother was staring at me. Creepy right? I thought so. I rubbed my eyes and stared at him. I looked at the clock. Ugh what was he doing in my room at this ungodly hour? I sighed and sat up. He grinned at me then I felt cold come in contact with my skin. I screamed and started running after him. I ran down stairs and almost knocked down poor Kaitlin but I didn't care I was going to kill Sean when I got a hold of him. He ran outside into the back yard and I followed after him not thinking about my attire. I ran and Jake's shirt started to fly up but I didn't care all I cared about was payback. I suddenly stopped running when I heard whistles. I turned around and Quil and Seth were standing there. Seth pointed at Quil who laughed. I turned around and Sean was laughing at my drenched body and shirt. I smiled. That's okay I have payback. I walked past Quil and Seth and straight into Jake's house. Billy looked up from the paper and smiled at me. He was still handsome despite his years. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He still had a very dashing smile. I pointed at Jake's door and he nodded. Before I was out of sight though he commented on my appearance.

"You know when you used to come to my house wearing my son's shirts you would always have pants underneath it," he said with a laugh.

"Sean threw water on me so I am telling on him." Billy laughed.

"You walked all the way over here to wake up Jake to tell on Sean is that right?" I nodded. "Go ahead he's sleeping though." I shrugged. I walked into Jake's room and I giggled. His sheets were on the floor with his blanket and he looked passed out and to top it off he was snoring. I wish I had a camera. He rolled over so the wall was a good ways away from him yet he was facing the wall. I looked at the clock on his night stand. He would kill me for waking him up at 7 a.m. I smiled and crawled into bed with him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me. His eyes jerked open when they came into contact with me though. He seen it was me and smiled then went back to sleep. I smiled and cuddled up next to him. I dare those jerks to mess with me while I am with Jake. He will beat them up. I smiled at that thought and almost drifted off to sleep until Jake started to whimper in his sleep. I sat up and he pulled me back down. He whimpered much like a dog loudly in his sleep.

"No Lillie don't leave…" I ran my wet and cold hand through his hair.

"Jakey I will never leave you. I am here to stay." He started to shake.

"Lillie it will tear me apart for you to leave. You are my life now I can't live without you." I smiled. I had waited forever to hear those words even if he was sleeping. At least he was dreaming about me right. I ran my hands back through his beautiful hair. It was so shiny. I wish my hair was cool like that. Whoa totally another thing I am not saying that out loud. I smiled as he look my hand and basically rubbed his face with it.

"I am not leaving again Jake." He smiled in his sleep.

"Good because I couldn't live without you Lillie. You are my imprint." I looked at him crazy. What was an imprint? I ran my hand across his face slowly but softly. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at me and his eyes changed from being sleepy to having a glowing tone to them. I smiled and he pulled me down to him again and snuggled against me.

"Mmm so what or who do I owe for waking up to you?" I half growled.

"Jake I am all wet. Sean doused me with water and then Quil was whistling at me because I am pretty sure my shirt flow up when I was running." Jake growled. I laughed. "Over protective much?" He smiled.

"Only over you Lil. So you came to get me to kill Sean and Quil?" I shook my head.

"I just wanted you to intimidate them. They soaked me and whistled at my butt," he growled and I giggled. "But snuggling with you was way better than that." He smugly smiled and pulled me so my body was pressed all the way against him. I sighed. So long I had wanted this. So long I had longed to feel his body against mine. So long had I waited for him to want me too. Now that I had him it was better. It was better than I ever dreamed. He pulled back from me and got off the bed. He walked into the living room and I sighed. His bed smelled just like him. Yummy. I sighed. I had to be dreaming. Life couldn't be going this well for me. He came back in about a half hour later drying his hair and wearing some cut off shorts. I caught my breath. He had drip lets of water running down his stomach. I am dead. I have to have. He was not standing in front of me like that. If I am not dead then I am dreaming. He smiled at me and finished drying out his hair. I had held my breath this entire time. He walked out of the room and I released it. I sighed. I could do this. This was Jake your best friend, correction my boyfriend. I smiled and then he came back and laid next to me. I lost my breath again. He was too beautiful for words. He smiled and I smiled back then his words came back to me. _ You are my imprint. _Now what the hell was an imprint? I caught my breath and looked into those deep brown pools that he calls eyes. They were so deep I could get lost in them easily. I think that's what made me fall for him at first. I sighed.

"Hey Jake?" He smiled down at me.

"Yes Lollie?" I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to quit.

"Well when you started talking in your sleep and I am quite curious about it." He swallowed hard.

"You know I will tell you anything Lill." I smiled.

"You said that I was your imprint. What is an imprint?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You remember the old legend's tales about the wolves…" he paused. I looked at him expectantly. "Lillie the legends were…" the bedroom door opened and I screamed. There stood Sean, Quil, and Kaitlin with squirt guns in hand. Jake laughed. I tried to get off his bed but I was too late. I was drenched in water. I looked at Jake through my hair and he smiled. He pushed my hair out of my face and pulled me into a kiss. His hands went to the back of my head deepening the kiss. I heard a gag and knew it was Sean so I flipped him off. I pulled away from Jake and got off his bed. I pushed past them and left the room. This sucked. I couldn't even have a normal morning with my boyfriend and to make matters worse I had no idea what an imprint was or what Jake was going to tell me. I hated Sean. Jake exited his room and came out to me.

"Come on it will be better if I tell you in private."

**~Oooh what is going to happen next? Imprinting what's that lol? Well reviews are lovely by the way **


	11. The wolf in me

***Oh my Jake lol sorry couldn't resist **

**Well I have to say that I own none of the characters except for Jake, Lillie, Kaitlin, Aunt Sarah, and Sean… aw come on kit kat he's my character *starts tug of war* fine you can have him lol **

**The rest are owned by Stephanie Meyer**

… **What do you mean I have to give him back?**

**Come on Stephanie be fair… fine I don't own Jake either *sighs* **

**Onward with the story***

Kaitlin's p.o.v

We watched Jake and Lillie leave the house. I was nervous. How would she react? I mean to find out her best friend and now boyfriend is a werewolf. I remember when I first found out. Sure it was only yesterday but I was adapting quickly. Sean explained every thing to be before I was able to see the wolf side. I was shocked at first but it was a part of Sean that he couldn't change though I wouldn't want him too. I actually have grown to like his wolf side. He refused to let me see him like that. I have only heard stories so far. I pouted and he looked over and cocked an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"So tell me again why I can't see you as a wolf?" He rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to risk hurting you. What if I got too angry?" I shook my head.

"More of the reason to show me that way I will expect what's coming." He sighed and reached for my hand.

"You really want to see me like that? Aren't you scared?" I shook my head. Sure I was a little nervous. I mean this was a huge risk but I was ready for it. I mean I wanted Sean and if you truly care about some one then you have to accept all of them. I can't just love the human side of him. I had to love the wolf side as well. How would I feel about it if the roles were switched? Well not switched because I want to love both the man and the wolf. I just needed the chance to get to know the wolf side of him. He sighed and looked at me with his dark eyes displaying such emotion. He kissed the back of my hand. He looked at me one more time then he stood up and extended his hand.

"This is what you wanted come on." I had to silence the scream that was dying to escape. He was going to let me meet the other side of him. He sighed and opened the back door. He was walking at a normal pace. I was trying to hold back all the excitement. I mean sure part of me was worried but I didn't care. I was more excited than anything. He started to slow his pace. I stopped behind him. He turned and looked at me. He shot me a worried glance. I just smiled. He sighed.

"Do you want to witness the change?" I thought about it then excitedly nodded.

"Yes it would mean a lot to me Sean." He nodded then turned his back towards me and stripped out of his shorts. I felt the blush creep to my cheeks but it disappeared when he started to shake. I started to panic. Was he okay? Why was he shaking like that? His body shook violently then he got down on all fours and a few moments later this huge bear sized animal was standing in front of me. It was black with patches of brown on its paws and tail. It held the same eyes that Sean had. I smiled and got down on my knees and called him to me. He came over with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. His tail wagged back and forth. I laughed and started to pet him. Damn even as a wolf his skin, well fur was scorching hot. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He was an extraordinary person. I mean come on how many people do you know that can change into a wolf? Yea that's what I thought none. My boyfriend was one though. I was scared for nothing. He was extremely calm with me and then he laid his head in my lap. We stayed like that for awhile. I was so comfortable with his wolf side already.

"You know I think I like you a little better this way. If I want something you can't say no." He rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Yes you can do that but you never come out and say no. So technically I get what I want." I laughed and looked up at the sky. I blinked and Sean was hovering over me. I felt no fear in me at all. Which is kind of stupid if you think about it I mean there's an animal twice my size hovering over my head and I am completely at ease. He smirked a minute then licked my face from my jaw line to my forehead. EW wolf slobber. I groaned and took the sleeve of my hoodie and wiped off the drool.

"Ew Sean that's just disgusting." He barked and it sounded so much like a laugh it surprised me. He walked over to a bush and came back moments later as human Sean.

"So what do you think of the wolf version of Sean?" I stood up and hugged him.

"I love him almost as much as I love you." He chuckled.

"I doubt that's even half as much as I love you. Kaitlin you are my air I breathe and nothing is as important to me as you are. I love your smile and how you pretend to be mad at me. I love how you tend to talk in your sleep and how you seem to think you're any less beautiful when you wake up in the morning. You have no idea how amazing it is to wake up and you're in my arms. I love you Kaitlin." I looked away from him. That was the sweetest thing any body has ever said to me. I smiled and leaned into kiss him. He smiled and leaned down wards at me. Unlike Lillie and Jake he didn't tower over me excessively. I didn't come up to his stomach like a certain fun sized girl I know. Of all things to happen I never thought I would fall for her brother. I smiled and his lips were almost to mine and then… my phone rang.

~I hate every thing about you~ I sighed. I knew that ring tone. I took it out of my pocket and didn't even need to look at the caller i.d.

"What do you need Gabriel?"

***Yay two updates in one night! I am on fire well sorta lol **

**So I deserve reviews now because I am so awesome btw go check out my other story on my good friend Lpsdarkangels profile Candy Coated dreams and if your nice I have another update waiting for your reviews so it can be posted***


	12. The perfect kiss ruined

**~well I only got one review but I have a new story alert and such so yay **

**Despite all the drama with my boyfriend and best friend I am in a good mood and I am trying to stay positive. **

**I still do not own the twilight cast except for Jake because Stephanie and I have a deal… you cant go back on that deal now.. Come on dude… fine I do not own Jake either any ways onward with the story. ~**

Kaitlin's p.o.v

I can't believe he decided to call me. It wouldn't have mattered so much had I not been about to make out with Sean. I mean come on he's practically a god and my idiot brother decides to interrupt me. Oh he better hope I don't come home because when I do or if I do I should say; he was burnt toast. Sean just smiled and shook his head. I loved his smile. It was so… I can't describe it. He pulled away from me and I frowned. Oh yea Gabriel had one coming.

"Kaitlin are you there?" I sighed and held in my growl. I have been doing that a lot lately. Sean must bring out the beast in me. I giggled mentally.

"Yes god I am here Gabe. What do you want?" My tone came off rather snippy but I didn't care. He's lucky I didn't pimp slap him through the phone.

"God what crawled up your ass Kat? I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to check in on you." I rolled my eyes. Sean pouted at me and I smiled. He can be such a dork but he makes me laugh.

"Oh you were actually checking on me?" Then his real intention dawned on me. "That's awful funny you didn't care if I was alive or dead at home unless I was with Lillie. Why don't you call her and check up on her." He grunted.

"How do you know that I wasn't worried about my little sister being out there with all kinds of strangers?" I rolled my eyes and took the phone from my ear and gave it the finger. He lies so much ugh.

"Yea right I doubt it." Sean came over and hugged me.

"No because I know she's doing okay because she is getting over him then coming home to me." I couldn't help it I started to hysterically laugh. Sean looked at me like I had lost my mind. I had tears running down my face from laughing so hard. He really thought she was coming home to be with him when she had some one like Jake. Pssh please. I stopped laughing and smiled evilly. He ruined my mood now I am going to ruin his.

"Well if making out and sleeping with him at night is getting over him then Lillie is more than ready to come home to you." Sean was smiling then he raised an eyebrow. I mouthed an 'I'll tell you later' and he nodded. He looked so adorable when he was curious.

"What do you mean?" I smiled.

"Well actually you did Lillie a favor sending her down here. Jake loves her and wants to be with her. He always wanted too but didn't want to lose his best friend." I was proud of myself. It served him right to ruin my happy moment with Sean. Go rot in hell now Gabe. "Hey Gabe I have to go spend time with my boyfriend. So bye." I shut my cell phone. Sean pulled me into a hug. I relaxed into his arms. I used to make fun of that saying about never finding heaven until they found his arms. It's true. Sean's arms are safe, warm, huge… sorry that doesn't count, and they fit perfectly around me. He kissed the top of my head. I sighed.

"What troubles the keeper of my heart so much right now?" I smiled and looked up at him.

"My brother Gabriel called. He aggravates me so much. He never really cared about me when I was there unless I was with Lillie." He nodded and kissed me softly. Nice going Gabe you ruined his mood all together. I could have had a full on make out session but no my brother has to interrupt.

"Don't let him bother you tiger. He is not worth the aggravation." I nodded. Sean had a point.

"Wait what did you just call me?" He grinned.

"Tiger, it reminds me of you. You're feisty yet tame and beautiful plus I am pretty sure if you got into a fight they would end up in the hospital." I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go home Sean. I am quite curious to see if Lillie is back yet." He smiled.

"I'm so glad she came home. Mom has been suffering for quite some time now without her here. So much that Jake practically moved in. She knew then how much Jake made her happy. Though she never could have seen this. I wonder how Lillie will react when she knows Jake is a wolf." I nodded. I had been wondering the same thing. "I hope for Jake's sake that she is as okay about it as you are. But what am I saying no one is like you in the entire world and do you know why?" I shook my head. I was curious though.

"Why?" He smiled and pulled me into a full out kiss. My lips sparkled and our tongues danced together. He pulled away smiling and then we heard applause. I turned around and Quil was standing there clapping.

"You always know how to ruin a moment don't you?" He smirked and shrugged.

Sean and I walked hand in hand inside the house. I looked around and there still was no sight of Lillie or Jake yet. That could be both a good or a bad thing. Sean's mom was currently cooking. I smiled and he went to kiss her cheek. My boyfriend was so sweet sometimes. He came back and sat next to me on the couch and I snuggled into his side.

"The answer to my question earlier was that none of them have my heart. You will always own it. You are my life source now. Well that sounds kind of dramatic but I mean it. You are my favorite part of life and I thank the heavens for Lillie bringing you home with her." I felt my eyes water up. I wasn't used to a guy treating me like that. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and then turned back to the tv. Maybe I should move down to La Push. What could be better then living with my boyfriend and my best friend?

~**So what do u think? ~**


	13. What he is

Lillie's p.o.v.

I followed Jake at a rather sluggish pace. I was terrified of what he was about to tell me. What was an imprint? I still wasn't sure but why was he leading me out to the woods to explain it to me? That alone made me nervous. Why couldn't he just tell me in the house? Was it that bad? I was psyching myself up which wasn't helping the situation at all. I sighed. This was just Jake. It's not like he was going to tell me he was this over sized grizzly bear or anything. He was just plain old Jake. The same Jake I know I will always love no matter what he told me here today. I love Jake and nothing is going to stop that. I smiled. I was making myself nervous for nothing. Jake would never physically hurt me. He always hurt me emotionally. Great way to kill the courage you had working up there Lillie. He turned to face me and the look in his eyes caught me off guard. He looked scared, panicked, that alone put me back on edge. As if I wasn't making it worse on myself Jake's uneasy ness set me over the edge. What was he so worried about? He sighed and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. His grip on me scared me as well. He pulled my body so close and kissed me with so much passion it made it obvious something was up. His kisses before were always soft and slow but this one had a purpose. It was fast and heated. He had never kissed me like this before. What was really going on? He pulled away and sighed. He then picked me up and sat me down on a nearby rock. He ran his hands roughly through his hair and swiftly started to pace in front of me. He paused every few moments and stopped to look at me and then he would sigh and start up again. I didn't know what to do. Do I stop him or do I let him continue? Whatever this was it had Jake in a frenzy.

"Lillie what I am about to tell you may scare you. Please do not run off." I smiled and nodded.

"Come on Jake you know I don't plan on going any where. How bad could it be?" He sighed and the pace quickened. I felt myself start to break out in a cold sweat.

"It's pretty bad Lillie. I'm pretty sure you either won't believe me or you will run away from the truth." I nodded. If I was scared before it intensified by twenty now. What was the truth exactly?

"Jake what is it you are trying to tell me?" He sighed and he looked down at me. His eyes were full of sorrow. My heart leapt out to him. I wanted to go and wrap my arms around him and never let go.

"Lollie I don't know how to tell you this. How about I start out with your question. An imprint is something like love at first sight only it's a lot stronger. You feel your heart speed up and you just want to be near the one you imprint on. You live and breathe for them. I knew I cared before about you Lillie but seeing you come back it felt like something had hit me in the chest. My eyes focused in on your face and I seen the troubled expression in your eyes. All I wanted to do was to make you smile. Actually I wanted to be the reason you smiled. I just wanted to be near you. An imprint is a mate for life, a soul mate of a sort. Wolves are mates for life. I am a werewolf Lollie." I shook my head in disbelief. Was he telling the truth? If he wasn't why would he lie? He had no reason to lie to me. Was this payback for leaving him? I stood up from my rock and backed up a bit. He sighed and took my previous spot on the rock. He put his head in his hands. I backed up until I reached the tree. It was directly across from Jake.

"Jake you do realize I need time to let this sink in?" He nodded. His head still in his hands. I walked away from Jake at that moment. I never thought I could leave him again yet I did. I wandered until my house came into view. I walked inside and quietly shut the door. My brother and Kaitlin were snuggled up together on the couch. I would never have that again. I don't know if I can deal with Jake being a wolf. What girl could? I was in love with Jake but could I take the other side of him? I walked quietly up the stairs and with in moments of closing my door it reopened to Kaitlin standing in my door way.

"Hey Lil you okay?" I shook my head. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I wanted to cry. How was I supposed to deal with this?

"Not in the least. I'm fighting feelings." She came in and pulled me into a hug and I started to sob.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you will make the right decision. I did." I looked up at her and shook my head.

"I hate to be rude kit kat but I don't think you ever had to deal with your boyfriend telling you he was a wolf." She laughed and shook her head.

"Actually I have." I jerked back from her and fell of the bed. I crawled over to the wall and stood up against it.

"What do you mean?" She sighed and called for Sean.

"Its best you find out sooner than later. Sean is a werewolf too. The rest of the boys are too."


	14. When you're ready

_**~Wow thanks for all the reviews as of late guys. They have really brightened my day up. So in thanks I am posting two new chapters for you guys. This chapter is done in Sean's point of view so you can see how his sister's reaction affects him as well. So read on and enjoy… and don't forget to review =0) ~**_

*Sean's p.o.v*

I walked into my sister's room. I knew that Kaitlin had just told her. I wasn't upset about it; though I wish Lillie had found out when she was in a less vulnerable state. The look in her eyes nearly killed me. She stared at me like I had three heads or something. I was no different. I was still her older brother Sean. A lot had changed that part was true but she was still my sister and I still loved her. So why didn't she feel the same way? I was still her family despite the wolf than ran deep in my blood. It hurt that she didn't see that. The crazy look in her eyes was still there. I wondered how Jakey felt when she reacted like this to his other half. We couldn't help who we were. With the leeches so close to us it was bound to happen. I walked closer to Kaitlin and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. I couldn't be happier with how she accepted me. I was a bit worried at first. I mean come on she openly accepted that I was a beast. I could rip her apart in a matter of seconds but she trusted me and I thanked her for that. Though I would never in my wildest state hurt my dear Kaitlin there was always that chance and I'm glad she had enough trust and love for me to know that I would kill myself before hurting her as Sam had done to Emily. I mentally shuddered. I seen Tiger's face like that and I nearly lost control right there. Not in the anger sense but more along the lines of that she is crazy for being with me. She completes me and that's all that matters.

"Sean is it true?" Lillie's voice spoke up. She sounded utterly terrified and lost.

"Yes Lillie but I do not apologize for what I am… for what we are. There's a lot to explain but I do not plan on explaining it until you are completely calm and ready to listen and not judge." I pulled away from Kaitlin and extended my hand. "Let's go love." She sighed and placed her hand in mine. She gladly walked with me. We walked down the stairs and I led her outside. I paused on the porch and watched the drizzle fall. Why didn't she understand how much she was hurting us? I know this was killing Jake and wait until the other guys found out how she felt right now. Tiger came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She pressed her head against my bare shoulder blades. I felt her sigh. My whole body tensed when I felt that. I turned in less than a second and had her face cupped in my hands.

"What's the matter my beautiful Tiger?" She looked away from me with tears brimming her beautiful deep brown eyes. Something tugged at my chest and I lost my breath. She was going to cry. No my angel should never shed a tear of unhappiness in her life.

"I know how much this is hurting you Sean. You can't hide this from me. I am your other half." Her gaze came back to my face and I managed a small smile.

"The fact that my sister doesn't understand what we are may hurt me but what's tearing me apart is that you are on the verge on tears. Please don't cry." She smiled though it was a small one it put me at ease. My heart stopped again when the tears fell from those beautiful eyes. I reached out and wiped it with my thumb. Her gaze never left mine and I leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips. She smiled through the kiss and I pulled her into my arms and broke the kiss. I swayed to the left pulling her with me. She removed her head from my shoulder and looked at me with a crazed expression. I smiled and entwined my fingers with hers and twirled her around.

"Come on tiger. Come dance with me." She smiled and I led her off of the porch and into the pouring rain. I started out slow and gently swayed with her. She smiled and put her head back on my shoulder. She was beautiful in every way and unlike my sister she can actually dance. Don't ask. I pulled her until there was no space between our bodies. She looked up at me from under her lashes and I took this as the opportunity to spin her and pull her back to me. I leaned her back and placed my lips on hers. The perfect kiss in the pouring rain.

"Hey um is Lillie home?" I am going to kill the man that just interrupted my time with my beautiful girlfriend. I watched him shift his weight from his left foot to his right. I sighed.

"Her room enter with caution." He simply nodded and I returned to Tiger. Her beautiful brown eyes interlocked with mine and at that moment I seen thru to her soul. I could see her aging in time and I could see her as my wife.


	15. My own inner wolf

*_Well as I promised here is the other update I promised for all my dedicated readers. I have two more chapters written and currently working on another chapter so the faster I get feedback the faster you get your Jake fix *smiles like a crazy person*. By the way this chapter is loaded with drama and shizzle so enjoy*_

Lillie's .

I sat down on my bed and let everything sink in. My boyfriend/best friend in the entire universe was a werewolf. Hell every best friend I have-minus Kaitlin, was a werewolf. Even my own blood brother Sean was a werewolf. What the hell was happening to the world? I thought this werewolf stuff was make believe. This was way too much for any _human _to handle. Before all of this I only thought this world consisted of humans. I shook my head. I didn't know what to believe now. My whole world had been turned upside down and every thing I knew no longer was true. I felt so shamed. I mean every thought and every feeling I had was it true? Did I love Jake or was it because he imprinted on me that made me care about him? This whole imprint thing was bothering me a bit as well. I mean did Jake love me before he imprinted on me or did he love me because he imprinted? I wanted to cry when I realized he was kind of forced to be with me. My thoughts then went back to being at Aunt Sarah's. I loved it there but I wasn't at home. I could have been I told myself. That was Jake's fault. If he would have left my mind I would be with Gabriel. We would be so happy. My chest ached but not for the reason I was thinking. I figured it was because I missed Gabriel but that wasn't even close to the reason. It hurt me to see myself cuddled with some one else and not in Jake's arms. It was the Jake now I seen as well. Not my old best friend the boy but Jacob Black the man. I sighed. This wolf thing wasn't his fault yet I was acting like it. He couldn't help who he was like I was couldn't help being in love with him. In a way Jake was like my inner wolf when I was with Gabe. Ok they were completely different but the same in a way. I mean Jake was something I couldn't do any thing about just like Jake's wolf side. He couldn't change that about him. The next thing that came to mind caused the built up tears to spill-Sean. Those dark brown, almost black eyes of his placed themselves in my mind. The hurt look in them was obvious. What I said must have killed him. I can't do this to him or Jake. What about the rest of the pack? I smacked my forehead. God Lillie you are such a bitch. I jumped off of my bed and I ran to my bedroom door and swung it open. There was Jake standing there looking so troubled with his huge fist raised in a knocking manner. His eyes looked down from the ground up to my face and he put his hand back at his side. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I felt like crying again. I put him through all this pain yet here he was still standing at my door. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist since I really couldn't reach any higher. I just held him for a minute and he scooped me up in those gigantic arms of his and just held me while I started to cry. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me.

"Sssh little one its okay." I looked up at him. My eyes were still filled with tears. He was the strongest person I have ever known. He was dying inside yet he was comforting me. I reached up and gently touched his cheek and he smiled.

"I'm sorry Jake," he nodded and pulled me closer.

"Lillie its okay. You are forgiven. You didn't understand." I nodded. Jake still knows me better than the rest of the world. Just like when we were kids. Only this was different this time he was my Jake and that smile on his face would always belong to me. Those enchanting brown eyes would always light up when he seen me now not like before when they would brighten when I walked in with food. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"What are you thinking about?" I smiled.

"I was thinking about the past. It was the stuff I used to live on these memories even though they were so painful for me to remember. Every memory of you always hurt but that didn't stop me from thinking about then and wanted to see them. I thrived on my dreams when I was with you. Gabe hated you because he knew you were always on my mind and behind my lids while I dreamt. To be more precise about your question though I was thinking about how bright your eyes are right now and how they would always be that way for me and not like when we were kids." He laughed.

"I thought about you all the time Lillie. I just couldn't understand why you would leave me like that? I never thought you would leave me. You were my best friend and I couldn't see life with out you Lillie. It took awhile to realize why. I mean sure I liked you but it was a small boyish crush. I had the most perfect best friend in the entire world though it didn't seem like it I had it bad for you. You used to love my shirts," he paused and laughed.

"I still do Jakey." He laughed loudly.

"God that nickname is terrible cant you think of anything else?" I sighed and pretended to think.

"Nope you're stuck with it." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me. The entire world started to spin. My body tingled from my head to my toes. He pulled away and smirked.

"As long as you are included with the crappy nickname I will put up with it." I smiled. He was better than the old Jake. This was MY Jake. The Jake I always wanted. I squealed on the inside. Oh yea Lillie got her man like Stella got her groove back. Well not exactly like that. I sighed blissfully then Sean popped back in my head.

"Jake I need to go talk to Sean." He nodded.

"Damn right you do. Now get your cute butt out of here." I laughed and he followed me down the stairs and then he walked out the front door and turned back around to face me and motioned for me to follow him.

When I walked out the front door I couldn't hold in an "awwwww" my brother and Kaitlin were slow dancing out in the rain. His eyes never left hers. They both looked up at our interruption. She glared at Jake and I chuckled and looked at Sean. Jake extended his arm out to Kaitlin.

"Wanna dance?" She rolled her eyes and walked over to the swing and sat down.

"Never in your life time Jake." He smiled and shrugged.

"Give a guy points for trying." He went and sat down next to her. I walked over to Sean and I watched him hold his breath. He was so nervous. I stopped a good two feet in front of him.

"Sean we need to talk." He nodded and held out his shaking hand. I instantly grabbed it and he pulled me into the rain. I loved the rain and it made it better because my brother was here with me.

"Ok Lillie what do you want to tell me?" I nodded and sighed. I tried blinking back tears but I failed.

"Sean you are my blood. The only one in the world that shares the same… wait we aren't twins so that doesn't make sense hmm…. I got it… parents as I do." He laughed. "I don't want something as stupid as a gigantic wolf inside of you to make me lose the only brother I have." He stopped and looked at me.

"You are seriously okay with this?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned like an idiot and picked me up and twirled me around. Did I mention he was shirtless? No I didn't. The guy needs to keep clothes on for god's sake. He could have blinded me.

"Now I can explain to you what we are. Are you ready?" I smiled and nodded. I was in for one hell of a ride.

Kaitlin's p.o.v.

I watched Lillie and Sean walk off and I let out a shaky breath. I hope they get this settled. I can tell its bothering Sean. I hated seeing him upset like that. I smiled at the memory of what happened moments ago. He was too perfect. I mean what a day. I get to see Sean's wolf, we made out… Gabe called… ew not good… I slow danced in the rain with the love of my life and life was perfect. Well despite the fact that Jake was sitting next to me making funny faces at me.

"Jake what are you doing?" He quickly removed his hand from the end of his nose and his tongue went back in his mouth.

"Um I was trying to taste the rain." I rolled my eyes.

"Right you were weirdo." He laughed.

"So um," he cleared his throat, "you were with Lillie out in Virginia." I nodded.

"She was my best friend. I don't have many friends because of my brother." His body hardened.

"I'm sorry but I hate him." I laughed.

"You too oh my god we have something in common." I started dancing like sponge bob's bring it around town thing. Jake raised his eye brow then started dying laughing.

"Are you sure it was your brother's fault you didn't have friends?" I lightly smacked him. He laughed and light hit his face and he put his hand up to block it. I followed the light to the car in the drive way. I squinted trying to see in the rain. A figure got out of the car and looked around. I leaned forward and squinted so much my eyes hurt. The figure walked closer and I jumped on Jake. He looked at me crazy and then laughed.

"You come on strong but you see I have a girlfriend I am so sorry to disappoint you." I growled.

"So you must be Sean. Hi I am Kaitlin's brother Gabe." Jake's face went from amused to a hard structure. He looked like stone that is until the vein in his jaw started pulsing. We were in for some problems.

_*Oh shiz Gabe's there. What is he thinking? Better yet what is Jake's reaction? Find out in the next chapter muwahaha _


	16. Jake, Gabriel, and Sean?

_***As I promised here's the new update. I have two more written remember that so reviews will help your curiosity. Like what Jake does about Gabe or what Kaitlin's feeling. This is in Kaitlin's p.o.v. still***_

I felt Jake's body start to shake underneath me. I felt fear rise up in me. Was he going to phase underneath me? I was scared but I doubt Jake would hurt me. The pack would be pissed at him even if he is second in command. Hurting another's imprint was not allowed and resulted in the two wolves fighting until the death. I shuddered. Either way it was a lose-lose situation because either I lost Sean and Lillie lost her brother or she lost Jake and I lost my best friend. I mean I know that if something happened to Jake I lost Lillie as I have always known her. She was always thinking about him. I laughed when I realized she made me think of a Katy Perry song. "Because when I'm with him I am thinking of you." I held in my laugh when a sudden jolt brought me back to reality. This felt kind of uncomfortable. I mean Jake was about to phase I was sure of it. He had an amazing level of self control so far because he had yet to rip out Gabe's throat. I looked around for Sean and Lillie and they weren't in view yet. Dammit come on guys. This was a life or death situation here. Meanwhile across from us Gabe was standing there just smiling away. Was he crazy? Did he not see this huge monster like man shaking underneath me? He hadn't changed much since I last saw him but I knew I had both physically and mentally. I was no longer the child I was when I was under his watchful eyes. I had blossomed into the rose I was meant to be or in my case the tiger. I felt all around happy and complete. I never thought I would ever find some one that made me feel so many emotions in one. Sean was perfect and I knew that there was no way in hell Gabe was taking me from Sean. He would die without me. I knew I wouldn't do so well without him either I was more afraid of the reason Gabe was here more than I was the shaking beast beneath me. I mean why now? Why was he coming here? He said he would never set foot on La Push ground but he lied. So what was his plan? I sighed. I heard foot steps approaching. I jerked my head back and seen Lillie. She was laughing and giggling but she wouldn't be for long. Jake held his head and he started to convulse. I jumped off of him and Gabe looked concerned.

"Sean are you okay there man?" Jake glared up at him and growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here?" Gabriel tilted his head and looked confused.

"I told you I am Gabriel, Kaitlin's brother and Lillie's…" Jake jumped off of the screen and was inches from Gabe's face.

"Don't you ever repeat her name again are we understood? You do not know her any more and you will never come near her again. Are we clear?" Jake growled that entire speech. Gabe then did something completely stupid, he rolled his eyes. Jake looked like a crazed maniac. He jumped forward but didn't pounce on him yet.

"Who are you her father?" Jake stood back and grinned. His smile held a sarcastic look to it though and I held in a laugh.

"No I am the bastard that you sent Lillie here to get rid of. Remember me Gabriel? Do you remember hurting her saying I wasn't here for her? Well I never thought I would get the chance to do this but…" I laughed. I jumped up and down like a little kid and clapped. I wasn't the reason Jake stopped his sentence though. She was.

"Gabriel?" All of our heads turned. Lillie and Sean stood not far behind us. Jake's stance returned to normal as he turned around to face her. He smiled and walked in her direction. Her expression held anger and fear in it until Jake reached her. He leaned down and hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Lillie smiled then looked at Gabe. He looked absolutely furious as Jake wrapped his arms around her waist. I giggled then my eyes went to my wolf. He looked as furious as Gabe. He growled.

"You're my tiger's brother I take it?" Gabe rolled his eyes and nodded. "So you were the reason she was upset?" Gabe shrugged and Sean smiled. It had a wicked edge to it though and it was sexy as hell. I smiled and then it seemed to happen to fast for my eyes to see. Sean was in one place then boom he was on top of Gabriel pounding his head in.

"Go Sean." That was so wrong. I mean Gabe is my brother I laughed and shook it off and yelled Go Sean again. Sean pounded into Gabriel's face until blood started to squirt out of his nose. Jake chuckled when Sean got off of him.

"And they say I am the hot tempered one." He laughed again and Sean flipped him off and ran over to me. He placed my face in his hands. His eyes looked like he was near tears.

"Tiger are you alright?" I nodded and he pulled me into his arms. He held me there for a minute. I knew I could never be without him.

"I'm scared Sean." He nodded.

"Never be scared Tiger. I will always be here for you. No one will ever hurt you ever again. This… waste of air will never be near you again. I will make sure of that." I smiled as tears brimmed my eyes. They were tears of happiness though.

"I love you Sean." He grinned and leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you more tiger never forget that." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me into the house. He scooped me up into those huge arms of his and set me on the couch. He put in some movie I didn't really pay attention to the title of and I snuggled up to him.

Lillie's .

How ironic was to me that Gabe was sitting on my porch with blood squirting down his face and that it was my brother who had done this to him. It made me want to laugh. Jake glared down at Gabriel. Gabe stood up and left the porch.

"I'll be back Lillie you wait and see. I won't stop until you see that you belong with me."


	17. Um what's a leech?

_**~Sorry the update took so long to put up. I found out a guy who is like family to me wanted to go to the army. I was pretty upset though I support our troops… **_

_**So enjoy and of course review. **_

_**By the way I still do not own the La Push Pack except for Seany… come on Kaitlin hes my character… fine now Kaitlin owns Sean. That's okay I still own Lillie.~**_

*Lillie's p.o.v.*

Jake stood there and watched Gabriel leave. I thought he was going to snap because his body was shaking that is until I walked in front of him and saw it was of laughter. I shook my head. What the hell was he laughing about? He was such a dork sometimes. He was my dork though. I heard Gabriel get into his car and slam the door. His car sped off into the rain filled night. Jake reached forward and pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his hug and he just held me there for awhile. This was one thing I never could have imagined the feeling of; being wrapped in his arms. It was the only place I could see myself spending every minute of forever in. This was one of the many reasons I was glad I came back to La Push. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that Jake would be mine. I had come to terms he would never love me though that did not stop me from loving him. Jake is my everything. Though I would love to see what he thinks. Even if it's just for one day. I would literally kill for the privilege. I wonder what he thinks about and if he thinks of me as much as I think about him? Does his heart beat just for me or does it belong to some one else too? Standing here in his arms put that thought at ease at east until that old painful memory came creeping back. The memory of him and her. Who was she? Why had she even been there? Did she mean anything to him? Was it worth me leaving?

I pulled out of his arms and walked to the edge of the porch. I knew he would feel my emotions change and I didn't want that. I stared out into the pouring rain and in a matter of moments he was behind me again. He wrapped his arms back around my waist and pulled me against him again. I sighed and he looked down at me with concern. Those questions were really bothering me. I shouldn't let it get to me but it was. There was so much I wanted to know. Jake wasn't revealing the answers to me on his own either. I guess I have to ask. I turned so I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around him and my head rested on his stomach. He smiled then picked me up. He sat down on the ledge of the porch so his legs were dangling off. Not by much though. His feet nearly reached the ground. I let him rock me for a moment or two until I decided it was now or never.

"Who was she Jake?" He must have known immediately who I was talking about because his body tensed. I don't know if it's because he heard the pain in my voice or because he didn't want to talk about it. Either way I knew he was in pain caused by my question.

"A distant memory is all she is." His reply bothered me. Why didn't he want to talk about her? Did she still mean something to him? If that was the case then did he love me? I was beyond baffled.

"Well she's more than just a distant memory to me. She caused me a lot of pain whether or not you guys knew it." I sounded near tears. I didn't think I was that upset about it but I guess I was deceiving myself. He sighed then nodded.

"Isabella Swan," he said. Then he unwrapped his arms from me. He stood up and brushed himself off. I took my eyes off of him because I felt the tears spill over. I heard his footsteps down the porch steps. I looked down at my feet. Why had he left? Was she that hard of a subject for him? Had he been like this when I left? The little voice in my head answered for me. 'No Lillie he had her. Why would he miss you when he had her?' The tears came out like rivers now. I looked up and I saw he was almost to his house now. I kept my eyes glued to his back until he departed from my vision. I stood up and leaned against the house for a few minutes. I sighed then walked into the house. I shut the door quietly because I had no idea what every one else was doing. So I decided to be nice and respectful of their privacy. Walking past the living room how ever I stopped when I heard the movie that was playing. 'Sweet home Alabama' was one of my all time favorite movies. Sean turned his head in my direction. He smiled and patted his empty left side. I smiled back and practically sprinted to him. I cuddled up to the left side of him. I laughed when I seen how Kaitlin was cuddled up to him. She was all over his right side. Her hair was spread around on chest. I think she was drooling too. I laughed harder and Sean flicked my nose. I stopped laughing and held my nose.

"No picking on Tiger." I nodded. It had been awhile since I cuddled with Sean. My big brother had changed so much. He's so sweet and lovable now. I love it. He's a lot better than he was before and I knew it was because of my best friend. Not Jacob you pervs I meant Kaitlin. I smiled. It was all because of me they even met. Yea I know what you're thinking and you're right. I am awesome.

"So what's on your mind Tinker Belle?" He turned his attention towards me and I rolled my eyes. Of all things for him to remember he remembers that damn nickname.

"Really Sean you still remember that nickname? I thought all your new muscles covered up your brain as well." He placed his hand over his heart and faked being hurt. I laughed.

"Ouch Tink that was harsh. Seriously though what's on your mind? Save your breath I will never reveal how I know when something is wrong I just do." I opened my mouth to say something but a loud chainsaw sound interrupted me. I started laughing so hard my face turned beet red. Kaitlin was snoring. I felt the tears run down my face from being in hysterics. Sean looked over at her and shook his head.

"Leave Tiger alone she's tired. Now no switching the subject." I nodded.

"Well I don't think she was very tired bro I think she just snores that loud," then I got serious. "Sean do you know who Isabella Swan is?" His whole stance changed. He stopped smiling and his mouth became a solid line. He paused for a few minutes.

"She goes by Bella. She's the one that broke Jake's heart. He loved her but I don't care what any one says I will never believe she loved him." I nodded. Wait a second I thought I was the one that hurt Jake.

"Sean I thought I was the one who hurt Jake?" He sighed and shook his head.

"You did but she did too. Jake put on a clown face for us for awhile. Then she started to take up all his time. It nearly killed Jake when she chose that leech over him." That's why it was so painful for Jake. He was just getting used to me being gone then she came and broke his heart. She chose a "leech" over Jake.

"Um…she chose a 'leech?'" Sean grinned. I take that back. He smiled then burst out into laughter.

"You make it sound as if you have no idea what a leech is." I scratched my head then looked down.

"Um Sean what's a leech?" That made him howl with laughter. He threw his head back and then wiped his eyes for fake tears.

"Sorry Lillie a leech is a parasite or blood sucker." I scratched then tilted my head. I was more confused now than ever.

"So let me get this straight. Bella left Jake for a bug?" He looked at me silent for a second then he convulsed with laughter. Real tears started to come down his cheeks now. He shook so much he woke up Kaitlin.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked at Sean like he was crazy. He turned and looked at her wiping the tears that had freshly fallen from his eyes. She sat there impatiently waiting for a response as to why he was laughing so hard.

"Tiger you're never going to believe this. Lillie thought," he started laughing again, "that Bella," he was practically shaking with laughter, "left Jake for a," he stopped talking and his face was blood red. Ugh he was such a jerk; "a bug!" She looked over at me and giggled. I stood up in a huff obviously pissed off they would make fun of me. I stormed out of the room and out the back door. This was a huge mistake on my part but I didn't care. It was pitch black outside and it was still raining. I was still heated at Sean so I made another stupid mistake. I took off into the forest.


	18. Two beautiful strangers and her

_**WOW I got a lot of reviews. Sorry it wasn't posted earlier. I haven't been able to get on line today. So love the update. More drama proceeds in this one. Like her getting to see Edward. So as always review. **_

I ran until my legs ached. The burn started to become unbearable. I collapsed on the ground. I held my chest and attempted to catch my breath. I had gotten a good distance from the house. I shouldn't have gotten so angry but I hate being ridiculed. My own brother led it too. I thought he had changed but he was still the same guy that had picked on me as a kid. I put my head in my hands. I felt like a small child. I would always be wrong or picked on no matter what I did. I sighed and I felt the tears start to fall. I was weak. I had always depended on Jake or the guys to help me out. Poor Em dealt with so many of my emotional dramas. Jake was always there for physical support. 'What yummy that support was too.' I giggled. Only I would think something like that. I stood up and looked around my surroundings and I concluded that I had no idea where I was. Nice job Lillie next time you decide to run off at least do it where you know where you are. All that was around me was wet ground and trees. Lots and lots of trees. I sighed then I raised my hand in the air in a bright idea motion. I had an idea. I patted my pockets in search for my cell phone. I swore and stomped my feet. My phone was in my hoodie pocket. Damn Jake! Had he not rushed me I would have my phone in my pocket and I could be leaving this scary spot in the woods. I sat down on the ground. I would just have to think about how I got here. Think Lillie think! I saw myself running from my house and going to the left. Ok now which way did I go? Come on Lillie we are getting warmer. I saw myself running left until… my senses started screaming for me to leave. Get up and go now. I shook my head and tried to brush it off the feeling. Then it hit me twice as strong. It screamed for me to get out now! I opened my eyes and I saw all the noise in the usually extremely loud forest had gone silent. I stood up. This was a warning that something was wrong. I started to back up when I saw him. His skin was such a milky white it seemed to glow. His black hair shone in such a way it looked as if he lived at a salon. His eyes glowed a greenish- magenta color. They were beautiful; all green with purplish red all around the pupil. I had never seen any body with such captivating eyes as he had. Not even Jake. He walked closer to me smiling. His teeth were perfect rows and so white it nearly blinded me. He beckoned me with his index finger and much to my dismay my feet moved. My head screamed, 'NO!' but my feet went against my wishes. I just wanted to get a closer look. No person was that perfect. But he seemed to get even more breath taking up close. I sucked in my breath when I seen his perfection up close.

"Hello," his voice was pure velvet. I loved Jake yet this stranger had captivated me so quickly. I felt bad for Jake. I was ashamed of myself.

"Hi I'm Lillie. I don't believe I have ever seen you around here before." He flashed his pearly whites at me and then he took his hand and gently brushed my cheek. I shivered. His touch was ice cold. I expected to see ice crystals hanging off of his finger tips or at least a small patch of ice on my cheek. But neither was there. I was still shivering from his touch.

"No we have never come in contact for I would have remembered a face as beautiful as yours my dear." I blushed and looked down. He smirked. "Your friends will be here momentarily. I will be back to see you again very soon." All I could do is nod and in a blink of an eye he was gone. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. Had I dreamed the whole thing? I felt my cheek where he had placed his hand and it was still ice cold. I shivered again until a pair of huge arms scooped me up. I turned around to face the one who came to my rescue and I saw Sean. His eyes radiated concern and his face was red. I couldn't tell if it was from tears or from all the running he had to do. He kissed the top of my head and held me against his chest as a father would have done. I mentally growled. He was the only father figure I had other than Billy for quite some time. Sean was my brother and I know he would never cause me any harm that wasn't jokingly. His dark ebony hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. Hairs stuck out every where. He had on a tank top and some jean cut offs. He put me down and started checking to make sure I was okay. The tears started to spill from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tinker Belle. I didn't mean to offend you. I just figured Jake explained what a leech was." I shook my head.

"He won't even talk to me about Bella. How was I supposed to know?" He nodded then bent down so I could get on his back.

"I promise I will explain when we get home." I nodded and climbed on his back and he took off running. He ran pretty fast though we weren't gone as fast the stranger from earlier was though. I sighed. Who was that man? Why was he so ice cold when my brother and every one else I knew were always warm. That puzzled me. What was a leech? I shrugged and we came to a complete stop. Sean helped me off of his back. We walked inside and Mom stopped me as soon as I came in the kitchen. She looked a lot happier since the first day I came home. I had caused this woman so much stress and I owed my very existence to her. I should bow down and kiss her feet and thank her for every thing she has done for me. She smiled warmly and kissed my cheek and smacked Sean upside the head.

"You shouldn't have upset her." Then she turned to me. "Lillie will you do me a quick favor?" I nodded.

"Anything Mom you know this already." She smiles and nods.

"Can you go to the grocery store for me?" I nodded.

"Sure, you have a list of things you need?" She nodded and handed me a piece of paper and I walked off to the car. I got into my truck and started to drive. I knew what she was doing. She was testing me to see if I would run off at the first sign of a problem. She was a smart woman, my mother. I was never leaving again though. I don't care how bad things got. They were all stuck with me muwahaha. Sorry evil moment there. I smiled and turned up my radio. Some old country song blared on the radio. "Cleaning this gun" I believe they said the name of the song was. I never got to have that with my dad and I never will. I quickly turned the station because honestly I couldn't bare the sound of a father-daughter relationship I never got to have. I scanned through the radio until a familiar Linkin Park song came on. I decided to leave it there until I got to the small grocery store. It was just inside of Forks. I don't come in here too often. I stayed with Jakey most of the time. That wasn't good for my health but I loved being around him. This leech thing was still bothering me. What could have caused Bella to leave Jake? He was the most lovable and sarcastic person I knew. I loved it though. Part of me was glad she left because I fear he would have never left her for me but then the other half says you're his imprint he would have seen you and left her on instant. I sighed and got out of my truck. I glanced down at the list and shook my head. There was only like five things on this list. That confirmed her plans to me. She didn't count on my smarts. Yea score one for Lillie.

I grabbed a buggy and pushed it into the store. Let's get this over with. I pushed down past the vegetable section and walked to the meats first. It was then I first seen 'them'. He instantly caught my eye. His bronze hair had the bed head look. It was cute but not sexy to me. I saw the paleness from his skin from where I was standing. He reminded me of the stranger I saw in the woods. The pale beautiful stranger. He stopped dead in his tracks and the girl he had with him turned to face him. Her beautiful chestnut brown hair was down. Her face was pale but not as pale as the boy's was. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. It was at that moment I realized who she was. I felt as if something had punched me in the stomach. There in the flesh was the girl who caused me so much heart ache and heart break. She looked as beautiful as she had when I left. Miss Bella Swan in the flesh was standing feet away from me. But who was this beautiful stranger with her? Where was this parasite as Sean had put it? I didn't see a bug any where. He turned to face me. He nearly took my breath away. He smirked then they continued walking. What the hell just happened?


	19. Losing it

**_guys i just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. i had a loss in my family and i am still struggling to get over it. shes been gone two weeks so i apologize if this chapter isnt very good. even if you think it sux review and let me know what sucked so much about it. like i said guys i am so sorry**_

Why had he turned around and stared at me like that. I didn't know him. Yet he seemed to know me. How did he know me? I have never seen him before in my life. I would have remembered him. This was hurting my head. I shook my head and tried to get everything on my list as fast as I could. Which I was failing miserably at doing because the guy had really scrambled my brain. I sighed. What had I been doing before the weird guy with Bella made my life hell? Oh yea getting some meat. I hurried to the meat department and grabbed the first pack I saw. That probably wasn't a good idea because it could have been about to expire or something like that; or it could have been so small that it wouldn't feed mom let alone all of us. What was wrong with me? Oh yea the guy had really weirded me out. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. His eyes, the way he stared at me… I wasn't making any sense at all. This guy had messed with my head and he hadn't given me a second glance. So what was the big deal Lillie? It was just a guy… who happened to be with Bella. He couldn't be the one she left Jake for. I didn't see a bug any where though I'm positive that Sean kept saying Bella chose a parasite, a leech, a blood sucker, over Jake. I scratched my head. I was so confused. I walked aimlessly around the store until I got everything my mother asked for. This day was getting worse as the day goes on. First Sean made me so mad I ran off and spent my night in the forest. I met a perfectly cold stranger and now I see Bella in the store with another perfectly beautiful stranger. What was this world coming too? People weren't made to be perfect. They must have a flaw somewhere. I just shrugged and made my way to the check out line. This shouldn't be too eventful for me. Then again it's me we are talking about so something may end up happening. I pulled up in aisle five and started to unload my things. It didn't take long due to the shortage of my things I had purchased. Milk, meat, bread, salt, and sugar; very complicated list there. I laughed mentally. I looked up after I was done placing my items on the scanner I saw who was in front of me. Bella. She turned and smiled at me while the guy with her stayed close by her. She stared at me.

"I'm sorry but you look very familiar to me. Do I know you?" I groaned mentally. She had to remember me didn't she? This was stupid.

"Well I don't know if you remember me but I was Jake's best friend a couple years back." She nodded and her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up memories I just recognized your face." I nodded.

"It's okay. Old memories right?" She laughed and the man next to her cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend Edward." I smiled and he extended his hand out. I placed mine in his and resisted the urge to shiver. His hand was ice cold like the stranger in the forest. Why was he so cold? That part still puzzled me. I mean Jake and Sean were always so warm.

"Hello I'm Lillie. It's nice to meet you Edward." He smiles and he has the same row of perfect teeth as the stranger had. I was so confused. He let go of my hand and he paid for Bella's groceries.

"It was wonderful meeting you Lillie. Maybe Bella and I will see you again soon." I smiled and nodded. They got their groceries and left. That was weird.

I raced home as quickly as possible. I was eager to get as far away from them as possible. I kept trying to shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong from my head. I nearly got into a car crash on the way home. My hands refused to stop shaking and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Why did this affect me so much? Was it her? Was it him? I didn't know but for some odd reason I wanted to find out. Everything blurred around me so fast as I drove home. I wanted to see Jake. I wanted to see Sean. I drove above the speed limit until I was on my road. I sped into the drive way and nearly broke my gear shift putting it in park. My tires screeched so loud Sean came running out. I jumped out of the truck and ran into my brother's arms. I finally broke. The tears started to fall. He made me look at him and I couldn't breathe.

"I saw them…"


	20. Breaking down

His eyes showed his confusion. I still couldn't speak yet I was doing my best not to sound like a babbling idiot. I was failing miserably at doing that but that's beside the point. He kept rocking me, much like you would a child who had a bad dream. I clung to him and just swayed with the motions. I was so ashamed of myself for reacting this way. I just got so emotional so quickly. I looked up at Sean when I was sure my eyes were no longer full of tears or were about to be. He looked deep in thought yet his eyes were still looking down at me. I tried to smile. It was a small one yet it served its purpose. Sean stopped looking so concentrated yet his gaze remained on me. He tucked my hair behind my ear and it was followed by his sigh.

"Ready to talk Tinkerbelle?" I nodded and blew out air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"I saw Bella and Edward at the store." His body tensed up at the mention of Edward's name. His eyes hardened quickly but when he realized what he was doing he softened his gaze.

"Did anything happen?" I shrugged.

"Yes and no," I said. Confusion filled those deep brown eyes. I looked down a moment then decided I couldn't leave it there. "They both talked to me, but when he stared at me it felt like he was looking right through me. I think that's what put me on the edge of my emotional roller coaster." He grunted and mumbled under his breath but I couldn't quite make out what he had said. That bothered me. I hate it when people do that. It's like they are saying something about you. I slowly got out of his embrace and walked back to the truck. I grabbed the bags out of the cab of the truck and walked inside. Sean rose to his feet and followed after me. Momma was already setting the table when we walked in. She was smiling and humming to herself while Kaitlin brought the tea out on the table. She was absolutely glowing. I resisted the urge to smile. She and Sean were so good for each other. Sean walked over kissed her cheek and she looked up at him with a smile. Absolute bliss filled her face. It made me miss Jake. I handed momma her groceries and politely excused myself to call Jake. I walked upstairs and pulled out my cell phone. I sat down on my bed and then shook my head. I walked out of my room. Not only am I emotional today, I'm crazy today too. I walked back downstairs and right past the kitchen table and out the back door. What was the point of calling him when he lived right next door? That was stupid on my part. I walked slowly over to the Black home. I hoped Jake was home. If not then… I shook my head. I really need to see him. I wiped my feet on the rug outside the front door then slowly opened the door and walked in. It was quiet. That's unusual. I rolled my eyes and slapped my forehead. No I'm just not used to being here when it wasn't loud and chaotic. Well most of that was due to Embry, Quil, and Jake horsing around. I laughed at the memory. That was an almost every day thing back in those days. But those days were long gone and Jake's too big to be running around like that anymore. I peeked around and I didn't see any one in the living room or kitchen. I peeked into Jake's room next and it was empty. I sighed in defeat and slowly retreated to the front door. Maybe calling would have been better. I walked over here for nothing. I shut the door quietly and stood on the porch for a few moments. I saw a glimpse of white out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly but nothing was there. What was wrong with me today? Was I really going crazy? I hoped not. Maybe I should just go home and go to bed. That way nothing else could happen today that would mess with my mind. I sighed. I could do that, sure but not without talking to Jake first. I pulled out my phone and went through my phone book until I found Quil's number.

"Hello?" His voice always had a cheerful tone when I talked to him, well most of the time.

"Hey Quil, is Jake with you?" He chuckled.

"Well I missed you too Lillie. I'm glad you asked about me." I felt my face turn crimson.

"I'm sorry Quil. How are you?" He laughed, a roaring deep bellied one.

"No sorry Lillie he just left." I rolled my eyes and hung up on him.

I shouldn't have done that but he pissed me off so bad. He made me feel terrible just to get a laugh out. I growled the whole way home. Stupid Quil. He was always doing stuff like this to me. It was expected but I wasn't in the mood for it. I walked into my house and stomped straight up to my room. Jake had better come home soon before I go twice as crazy.

I don't know how long I was there before I eventually fell asleep. I guess it was a good thing but then again it wasn't. I still hadn't seen Jake. I shrugged and rolled back over and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I would spend the whole day with him whether he liked it or not.


	21. I'm Already There

All the emotions from the day before had drained me so it was no surprise when I didn't wake up

until after ten the next morning. I must be about to start or something because I usually don't

have emotional outburst unless that time is coming."

"Great as if my problems needed to resurface I'm going to be on my period when I see Jake"

I shook my head quickly. This was just great. I stood up and stretched and plopped back down on

the side of my bed. This was going to be a long day and I am just getting started. I guess the best

way to get motivated was a shower. I lazily stood up and walked over to my bags.

It's funny how I didn't notice before this very moment that I still had most of my belongings at

Aunt Sarah's. She was so good to me I wonder why I mean no relative of Sam's had to be nice to

me. She wasn't my blood but she was as good as blood to me. Well maybe it's because of the

secret did she even know about the wolfie thing? I mentally laughed. Wolfie, what a

simple way to define what they were. And to think I'm just now finding out about it. I wonder

when this started. Would Jake have told me if I never left? If I had stayed by his side, and been

more hurt than I already was, but still here would I be more comfortable with the secret.

I shook my head again. No point dwelling on the past right? All it does is make you more upset

and being more upset is the last thing I need. I looked out my window and saw the rain. Hmm

maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean come on the rain is my favorite. This day was

starting to turn around already! I started digging through my bag to find something to wear. It

didn't take long for me to find something. I settled on my "red heads do it better" tank top and my

black flare jeans and headed towards the shower. Maybe this will cool my jets and my aching

head. This shower is going to be exactly what I am needing, other than Jake that is. Boy it sure

would be nice to see his sexy butt but after my shower and brushing my teeth. I wouldn't want

him to see his girlfriend all smelly. That was all it took. The grin practically took up my whole

face. I was his girlfriend. This was the spot I had always wanted. It's just as great as I had

imagined all those years ago well before I was no imprint and he didn't have to be with me. Ha

looks like its better that I held out now I got him forever!

I started booty shaking in the hallway but stopped big shake when I realized if Sean saw this that

every member of the pack would see this including Jake. I sighed, at least one embarrassment

avoided today. I started to whistle and continue my walk to the bathroom with the pack mind

sharing thing still on my mind. If one member did the dirty would all pack members know? I

would just have to ask Jake about that. That would be so embarrassing. I mean to finally connect

as one then boom the whole pack knows. Paul would defiantly rib me did I say me I meant that

person to no end.

I shook my head and opened up the bathroom door hoping to shake all those bad thoughts away

only to find something much much worse. There was my brother fresh out of the shower

dripping wet in nothing but a towel. He was strutting his stuff, I'm talking spinning around

singing "Do you believe in magic". I tried to hold in my laughter, well I for once successfully

held in my laughter that is until Kaitlin wrapped herself in a towel and exited the shower as well.

Ew I think I am going be sick. They kissed then their eyes slowly drifted towards the door. I was

in shock I couldn't move. Kaitlin's face turned blood red and Sean grinned and blew me a kiss

then shut the door in my face. I was still motionless at the door just watching it shut. Finally

words came to me and I screamed and ran down stairs and out the front door. I didn't stop

running until I was in Jake's living room. Billy smiled and greeted me from in front of the tv.

"Good Morning Lillie you're here awful early."

I smiled and went and sat on the chair next to where his wheel chair was sitting.

"Well let's put it this way Billy, I have had a rough morning and I desperately need a shower and

a toothbrush." He chuckled. "Your old toothbrush is still next to Jake's and the bathroom is open

so help yourself." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you a lot when I was gone Billy I just wanted you to know." He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you came home Lillie, now go shower before Jake wakes up because as you know

girlfriend's are always supposed to smell good and girl you could make a man cry."

I playfully hit him then finally took my shower with no half naked brothers or half naked best

friends coming out of the shower. I stepped out of the bathroom feeling like a whole new person.

I peeked in Jake's room. He was still snoring so I left him be. No need to wake him up when I

would defiantly be seeing him when he awoke anyway. I smiled and practically skipped out of

the Black home and went back to my own. I think I need to call up Aunt Sara and eventually I

need to talk to Gabe. I mean I know he did a lot of messed up things but I at least owe him an

explanation. As a matter of fact I think that is what I need to do now. I sighed and dug into my

pants pocket and found my cell. It's a good thing I grabbed it when I grabbed my clothes. I

scrolled through my phone book until his name lit up I sighed then hit call. It rang at least four

times then I heard an obviously drunken Gabe answer.

"Hello?" The noise in the background was so loud I barely heard his voice.

"Um Gabe its Lillie I'm sorry for how everything happened I just couldn't help it." I heard him

sarcastically chuckle.

"Couldn't help it right? Isn't that just like a woman to say? Did you hear that Doug? She couldn't

help herself. I would have made you a home, a dream, with kids and a ring but you threw it all

away for what a guy that WILL leave you again when the next hottest thing comes along. You're

just new right now honey, wait until the new wears off then call me. By the way I still love you if

you want to come back home." It wasn't until he stopped talking that I realize I was crying.

"You're wrong Gabe. He loves me. I made a mistake by calling you. I just felt bad that I had hurt

a good friend of mine but you know what I hope you can't sleep at night when you think about

what I am about to say. I hate you Gabriel and I am going to have twice as many babies with Jake

and announce my wedding in the paper just so you can read it. Hell I may even send you a friggin

invitation. Do me a favor and rot in hell Gabriel I am never talking to you again."

I slammed my phone shut and ran into the house. The tears on my face had dried and pure rage

had taken their place. How dare he say those things to me? Who does he think he is? I shook my

head violently. I leaned back against the front door and took survey around the room. It was

almost twelve now and Sean and Kaitlin were now sitting on the couch cuddling. When Kaitlin

looked up and seen me looking at her, her face immediately flushed and she turned in closer to

Sean. He grinned the moment she turned into him. His eyes never leaving the screen until she hit

him and his eyes lazily looked at me.

"Hey sis what are you up too?" I growled and pointed my finger at him.

"You two single handedly ruined my morning!" He laughed so loud I was sure Mom heard it all

the way over at the Clearwater's.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but how did we single-handedly do anything when my

hands never left her the whole time?" Kaitlin's blush intensified and I was at a loss for words. So

I did the mature adult thing and stomped up stairs.

"This isn't over Sean!" I heard his chuckle all the way up the stairs.

"Right go upstairs and think of some better comebacks then come back down here and so called

insult me."

I screeched then stomped and plopped down on my bed. Or what was my bed when I left the

room this morning was inhabited by a big wolf. I mean gigantic it took up my whole bed kind of

wolf. I was currently laying on this huge flipping thing! I resisted the urge to scream because I

realized that it was probably just Jake. I snuggled into his side and played with his fur.

Gabe's Pov.

"He has changed my dear Lillie so much it's like I don't even know her anymore. It's all his fault.

I should kill him. I could take him no matter how big he is I just don't want Lillie to know it was

me. I don't know what to do Doug all I know is I want him gone."

I slammed my hand down on the bar counter causing my glass to shake. Doug placed his cool

hand on my shoulder trying to comfort I'm guessing. I looked over at him and he was grinning.

His teeth seemed to make his skin glitter all around his mouth. I don't know if he knew this or not

buy dudes are not supposed to glitter. I shook my head, no way I am saying it to this dude though.

He got this weird look in his eye when he smiled. Maybe he's tougher than he appears.

"Gabe, I know someone who will get rid of him for good for a price. Lillie will be all yours

again. Jake will be out of the picture. Do I need to go on?"


	22. My life as I never knew it

*Kaitlin's p.o.v*

I watched Lillie walk upstairs and I got out of my hiding place from under Sean's arm. I hit him as lightly as I could in said arm without injuring myself. I was mortified enough with her walking in on us in the bathroom now he had to crack jokes like we have a sex life; which we don't, at least not yet anyway. He held his cocky wolf-like grin as he stared at the TV. I think somehow he knew what i was thinking even when before I hit him. I laid my head back on his shoulder and sighed.

"Sean I just wanted to thank you for what you did to Gabe. I know I should be deeply upset by the fact that you put your hands on my brother but if you knew half of what he's done to me you or anyone else for that matter would not be so upset. Gabe got what he deserved."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. He didn't have to say a word, I knew he in his own way consoling me. I don't know exactly what I had done to deserve him but I gladly will keep any pain I had to endure over my life just to keep the outcome the same. He is everything to me; well of course he is. He was made for me. It's so corny but in our case its true. I scooted up and planted a kiss on his cheek and nested back into his shoulder.

Every thing was going perfectly until that knock came to the door and fear immediately rose in me. Was Gabriel back? If so would Sean be able to hold back enough not to kill him? I started to panic as Sean lazily rose from the couch and stretched. It was like it was no big deal then again why would it be a big deal to him? If it was Gabriel he would just beat him to a pulp then call it a day. I stood, nervous enough to start biting my nails. I relaxed when I seen who was at the door. It was an older man. He looked vaguely familiar but I hadn't been here long enough to name every one I seen so I stayed quiet as I watched Sean hug him and invite him in. Sean turned to me and held out his hand.

"Kaitlin this is Quil Ateara Senior. Quil this is Kaitlin my imprint." Old Quil smiled that sweet smile elderly men tend to do. He started walking toward our kitchen. I smiled to myself. This was my home. I don't think I would return to Virginia. My home was where ever Sean was and his home was in La Push, Washington so mine would be here as well. I followed Sean and Old Quil to the kitchen table and took a seat next to Sean, who was seated across from Old Quil. Sean immediately reached and grabbed my left hand kissing the top of it as he intertwined our fingers. "So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Sir?" Quil Sr. looked around the room as if searching for something so Sean interjected. "Jake is upstairs if that is who you are looking for." Quil Sr shook his head quickly to dismiss the idea. "Where is your mother Sean? Its about time we all sat down and had a talk." Sean nodded in agreement but the look on his face was clueless. I stood up. "I'll go get her for you." I walked up the stairs at a rather slow pace. I wonder what this talk was all about and was I allowed to be present? I shook my head laughing at myself. Of course I would be included Sean wouldn't go through without me...or so I think. I stopped outside of Ms. Jackman's door. I'm in love with her son and best friends with her daughter and I don't even know her first name. That is something I would have to find out in the near future. I raised my hand and knocked on her door. She opened it quickly and greeted me with a smile.

"Yes Kaitlin what can I help you with dear?" I sighed. What should I tell her? That Quill Sr. was downstairs and asking for her?

"Well Quil Ateara Senior is here and he said it was time you both had a talk with Sean." Her russet face seemed to lose a bit of color and she slowly shut her bedroom door.

"I guess he is right. I wish we wouldn't do this." She seemed to be talking to herself so I didn't say anything and just followed her down the stairs. Now I was more confused as ever. What the hell was going on? Should I tell Lillie?

The scene downstairs was almost tense. I followed after Sean's mom and took my seat back next to Sean as Ms. Jackman took her seat next to Old Quil. I looked at Sean, the puzzlement written all over my face he just shrugged in response to my questioning stare. Old Quil reached over and gripped Ms. Jackman's hand. She nodded in response to some unspoken question. She sighed and turned to face Sean. Old Quil's gaze returned to Sean as well and Sean's face was just as confused as mine. Did Ms. Jackman and Old Quil have a thing going on? If that was the case there was no need for all this suspicion and tension. Old Quil cleared his throat and his thin tenor voice barely above a whisper.

"Son do you ever wonder why your mother chose here to come to after she left Mark?" I didn't recognize the name but from what he said I figured this was Sean and Lillie's dad. Sean shook his head. "I just figured she found the first place that would accept us." Ms. Jackman shook her head as tears started to form.

"Sean this is going to be hard for you to accept. You know Mark wasn't very good to me well I guess I better start from the beginning shouldn't I Ajay? One day I drove out to the grocery store going to get the seasoning and such for the meat loaf that Mark loved so dearly. I had given plenty thought about just up and leaving him. This was before you or your sister was born but I wanted to give it all I had and make sure at the end of the day He didn't care about me the way he did when we were younger. I was about 23; you already know I had married right out of high school to my sweetheart. Back then things were different. He respected me, treated me like a was a prize and loved me, truly loved me. Things had really started to change after we got married. Every one says men change after they get married. I didn't think it would be like that with Mark and me what we had was special. But I was wrong. It was funny when I got to the grocery store I was thinking about Mark and our relationship but all that changed when I saw him. He smiled at me from across the vegetables. He said he was up here for vacation with some of his buddies and we talked and he even walked with me while I finished shopping. I hadn't felt like this in so long so please don't judge me too harshly. Mark and I were barely talking and here this stranger was talking to me for a whole hour and he didn't make excuses and I really seemed to enjoy his company," she paused. I held my mouth to make sure it didn't gape open. I looked at Sean and he looked even more troubled then before this conversation started. She got up from the table and brought back glasses of iced tea for us all. She took a long gulp and was ready to continue her story.

"He gave me his number after helping me put my groceries in the car and made me promise I would call.I smiled feeling like a school girl again. When I got home though, it was the same old story Mark was parked in front of our television and he didn't even help me with the groceries. My thoughts flickered to the man at the store. Like how he was willing to give up time with his friends just to spend time with me. I made dinner like usual but nothing else was the same. I waited until Mark went to sleep and I called him. He sounded so happy to hear from me. It wasn't long after that I started making excuses to leave the house, like we needed more toilet paper or I would pour dish soap down the sink just to make an excuse that we needed more. He stayed for two months. He knew I was married and he didn't care. He loved me Sean." She paused as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Sean sat there Ajay patted the back of her hand. She shook him away.

"I have to finish this Ajay its not your place." She looked down at her glass. " Amla I do not mind finishing the story." She shook him away again.

"I had an affair and you were the result. I think it's time you knew your history. You wouldn't be as special as you are if I hadn't had an affair with a Quileute wolf. You must have wondered how you are able to shift if you are not from here. You are a full blood. Your grandfather is on the council just like Jakes is." Sean stood up.

"Who is it Mom? Who is my dad? Is it Sam?" She looked up at him from under her lashes. "Meet your grandad Sean, I had an affair with Quil Ateara Sr."

I think Sean and I mimicked looks.

Lillie's p.o.v

I looked over and my huge wolf and couldn't help but grin. I was just at his house and he was dead asleep now here he is in my bed...well more accurately putting it taking over my some what small bed. It was one of the reasons all the sleep overs always happened at his house. If I was gonna stay here I better invest in a bigger bed. I cuddled into him and his big brown eyes opened. I kissed him softly then I got a big taste of his morning breathe. Yuck was an understatement. My nose wrinkled up and he chuckled and flipped me over so I was on my back. He held me down without much effort and started to breathe in my face I wrinkled up my nose and held my breath

"Aw Jacob since you are my boyfriend I will let you borrow my toothbrush if you promise to use it right now. Its a once in a life time opportunity. If you do you win the grand prize of a kiss from your girlfriend." He laughed and pushed off the bed. I got up as well and walked downstairs to find something to eat. The scene in front of me confused me. Sean pushed off the table and walked out of the front door without so much as a good bye to anyone. What the hell had happened? I looked out the front window and he was long gone. I looked at Kaitlin and her eyes were filled with tears along with mom. The difference was mom was under Quil Sr.'s arm and Kaitlin was by herself. It was at that moment Jake decided to make his presence known by trying to kiss me. I pushed him off and he sighed.

"So I brushed my teeth for nothing?" I shook my head and nodded at the scene in front of me. He shrugged and glanced back at me. "Where's Sean?" I shrugged.

"He just ran out of the front door I don't know what happened but I am going to find out. Will you go find him and see if he's okay?" He nodded and blew me a kiss at the front door and then he was gone. Kaitlin walked up to me and I put my arms around her. I am always the short one around here. Kaitlin is 5'9' then there's little ole me. She started to cry onto my shoulder and all I could hope was that Jake found Sean before he did something destructive.

*Sean's p.o.v*

I can't believe she chose now to tell me. I mean why not when I first shifted? Why not before when I constantly cursed my father. Why now? I couldn't even describe how I was feeling to Kaitlin. I mean how do you turn to the love of your life and say 'my whole life has practically been a lie?' I ran as fast as I could trying to get my head clear. My sister's face then filled my mind. Our conversation from the other night came back into my head.

~ Ok Lillie what do you want to tell me? She nodded and sighed. I watched the tears start preparing to fall.  
"Sean you are my blood. The only one in the world that shares the same...wait we aren't twins so that doesn't make sense umm, oh I got it, parents, as I do." I laughed. "I don t want something as stupid as a gigantic wolf inside of you to make me lose the only brother I have." I stopped laughing and stared at her seriously trying to make sure she was okay with this. "You are seriously okay with this?" ~

She finally was okay with us being wolves but would she be okay with the fact that I'm not her full brother. Its always been us and mom against everyone else but would that stay the same now that we don't share the same blood? I howled. I couldn't loose my sister; sure she didn't mean as much to me as Kaitlin but she was a big part of what made me whole. A sickly sweet smell stung my nose. A leech on our territory but where? I hear Jake's mind enter into my own.

_I'm coming Sean just hold off 'till I get there._

I took off in the general direction where the smell burned the worse but it was too late something exploded into my chest and I fell backwards then I felt the strong burn throughout my legs. I howled out in pain and I struggled to fight back. The leech had me pinned to the ground I kicked him off me but my legs went weak and fell down. Where was Jake? That's when it all went black.


	23. No Sean!

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or it's characters it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright is intended.**

Kaitlin's p.o.v

I was sitting next to Lillie as she stared silently out of the window when I started to feel funny. I can't put it into words but out of nowhere every hair on my body stood on end. I felt my stomach started to do flips and I started to chew on my bottom lip. Something was very wrong. I walked closer to the window and gazed out of it secretly hoping to see nothing. I had to be worrying over nothing but then again this had hit me so fast and out of nowhere. Maybe its not nothing. What else could explain these feelings? Well there was the fact that Sean had took off out the door after the news of the fact that his father, well wasn't his father. Maybe that's why I was all worked up. I mean he didn't tell me where he was so I had every right to worry. I took three deep breaths. It'll pass if I just relax. Sean never disappears for long so all I need to do is chill, he'll be back soon. He'll be back and come in the door apologizing to me about making me worry. I shut my eyes and tried deep breathing again when a sickening howl was heard throughout the forest. My eyes shot open and landed on Lillie who looked just as afraid as I felt. Before I may have been afraid of the howl but now I was bone deep terrified. My boyfriend was out there as well as my best friend's boyfriend and to make it worse we both knew the howl had come from one of them. Lillie had sent Jake off to go and check on Sean. So either they were wrestling out their anger or...one of then was seriously hurt.

Lillie started to pace across the tan carpet. Every so often she would stop and stare at me hoping I had an answer. Every time she turned to me her eyes pleading for me to give her an answer I just shook my head. She knew just as much as I did. It was then I felt it. I bent over and held my stomach as my eyes started to water. The pain was antagonizing. It felt as if someone was gnawing on my intestines and dining on my stomach. I dropped to my knees and went into a fetal position. Next the pain hit my legs, tiny little termites were slowly separating my legs from the rest of me, or at least that's what it felt like. Stars started winking in and out of my vision. Then just as quickly as it came; it stopped. The tears seized and I was able to feel my legs again. I opened up my eyes finally able to see a star and black free vision. There was Lillie crying her eyes out as she held my head in her lap. I reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it just to let her know I was now ok. She sighed and she helped me stand up. As soon as I got to my feet a howl rang through the forest again but this one wasn't pained, this one, was scared.

We both ran back to the door and we saw the worst thing I could possibly imagine. Jake was limping towards us with a broken wolf in his arms. That wolf was all black with patches of brown on its paws and tail, the wolf, was Sean. I felt the tears start streaming down my face. That was my wolf that was all broken. His chest was barely heaving. The wolf in Jake's arms started to slowly get smaller right in front of our eyes as a very naked, very battered Sean came into view. His legs had gigantic chunks taken out of each one. I could see that from this the distance away that Jake was carrying him which was approximately half a football field. I couldn't tear my eyes away from this scene. The love of my life was returning to me in shambles. I should have chased after him I thought as the tears ran down my face and neck to reach the collar of my shirt. I shouldn't have let him go out alone. He needed me and I chose the wrong option. I gave him space when he needed a shoulder. I bolted out of the door, I just need to see that he's alive and I'll stand back and let them work on him, I just need to see him breath.

"Lillie call Carlisle tell him it's a pack emergency." Lillie ran away from the door and to my guess the nearest phone. I broke out into a full on run when Jake had gotten close to me.

"KAITLIN GET BACK INTO THE HOUSE! YOU DO NOT NEED TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS!" His voice made an impact on me but it didn't matter, I needed to be there. We were mates, he needed me. As Jake got within my near vision. I saw just how bad Sean truly was. His legs had bigger crescent moon shaped chunks taken out of them. His stomach truly took the brute of it. There was huge chunks taken out of that beautiful russet skin. The worst part is that the chunks were full out holes. If I thought I was crying hard before it was a mere single tear drop to what I was doing now. How where they going to be able to fix this? Would he be stuck with a hole filled body forever? I wouldn't mind it because I loved him no matter what he looked like. Our connection was soul deep. I could be with him even if half of his face was gone. I quickly panicked as my gaze made their way to his face. I didn't see any holes or chunks missing instead my gaze lingered on his eyes. They appeared to be trying to open. Sean's eyes barely opened but I could tell he was staring at me I felt the heat of his gaze. I brushed his hair out of his face and tried to smile. His voice came out a whisper but I was so attuned to his voice I heard it as if he had spoken normally.

"Tiger...no." I gently moved my hand away from Sean's hair and matched Jake's pace as he carried Sean into the Black home. At first I was confused. Why is he taking Sean there? The Jackson house is much closer and Sean's moth...that is why. Sean's mom is there. From the look of it they were trying to keep her out of it. This was killing me, could you just imagine how she would feel? This was her own flesh and blood son. Maybe she would even blame herself. I know I blamed myself and it wasn't my news that sent him running. I should be ashamed of myself thinking like that. I couldn't help it. I just needed an escape from reality. My boyfriend could be dying. I was snapped out of my thoughts as they laid Sean on the kitchen table. I watched as he wriggled in agony. His arms went around his stomach as he moved to the fetal position. This was bad, I thought as more tears ran down my face. I bet he's feeling ten times worse than I was feeling earlier. A little light bulb went off in my head as I realized that the pain I was going through earlier must have been my body reacting to the fact that he was hurt. I tried to scurry around to the other side of the table but Billy swiftly got me out of the way.

"You must stay out of the way until Carlisle gets here and helps the boy. You will do nothing but bring more pain to him for he will lie about how deep the pain he is in just so you will not worry. Go sit on the couch with Lillie." I nodded and for once did exactly as I was asked. Lillie looked up at me with her head in her hands.

"I can't lose him Kaitlin. He's more than my best friend, he's my brother. We've been through everything together. How could something like this happen? He wouldn't just let himself get attacked. I may not have known he was a wolf for long but I know my brother. He's so freaking cautious. How could this have happened? Who would do such a thing to him?" She turned away from me and stared out the window as tears fell from her eyes. Just then a blur of starch white ran past Lillie and I. I immediately jumped to defense and attempted to run into that kitchen and keep whatever in the hell it was away from Sean! He was in enough pain without something else happening. I may not have been able to save him from the leech but I would save him from whatever this was. As soon as I was on my feet Quil, Paul, and Emby made their way out of the kitchen. Embry sat beside Lillie and Quil sat on the other side of me, Paul took the chair thank god because I really wasn't his biggest fan. Embry wrapped his arm around Lillie and Quil attempted to do the same to me but I slapped his arm away. Just because he's Lillie and Sean's friend doesn't mean he's mine. I don't know him like that.

"Who was the dude in white?" I asked staring at Quil. His attention went into the kitchen then back to me.

"Oh that's just Dr. Cullen or Carlisle. He's the leader of a group of 'vegetarian' leeches in Forks. Seriously I don't believe there's a leech alive that doesn't suck human blood." He shook his head in disgust. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. I don't know how happy Sean is going to be when he finds out his doctor is a leech but I wont tell him as long as he fixes him!

It took over an hour but Dr. Cullen emerged from the kitchen and was talking in low tones to Billy. Every one was nodding but Lillie and I because apparently they had supersonic hearing and us humans were ass out. When Carlisle finished talking every one held a very sad look on their face. What did he say ? Are they gonna tell us? I need to see Sean now! Billy looked straight at me then motioned for me to walk into the kitchen. I did as he said and all I could do was stand there staring at him. His eyes were shut so I let my eyes go down the rest of his body but I stopped dead as soon as I reached his legs. They were lifted in the air but the chunks seemed to have gotten worse. Jake looked up as soon as he realized I was standing there.

"The poison is spreading through his body. Carlisle is doing everything he can to prevent it. Kaitlin he may lose his legs and worst off he may never be able to shift again."

**Yes I know I know, how dare I leave you with a cliffhanger after not updating for so long. But I am back so no worries. Leave a nice review and it may help me get the chapter up sooner.**


	24. Catwoman

*Sean's p.o.v*  
I feel as if my body is on fire the pain is unbearable. Even as my body feels as if I'm burning alive from the inside out, my thoughts aren't of myself but of her. I brought her into this life, changed her whole world around and now I'm going to die. A surge of white hot burning rose in my chest and my stomach heaved. I am dying. I just had to see her one last time.  
"TIGGGGGGGGGGGGFEEEEEEEEERRRR ! "

Lillie's p.o.v.  
I heard Sean scream and immediately jumped to my feet. I looked over at Kaitlin and she was already running into the room. Quicker than my eyes could keep up, a blur of white flashed in front of her and stopped her from entering. It was Dr. Cullen. Kaitlin started beating her hands against his chest.  
"He's calling for me! I'm going in there and you're not going to stop me! " With that she tried to push past him but he remained firm in his position.  
"Kaitlin I'm sorry but I cannot let you past. His condition is critical and I need his mind on healing and not how you're feeling." I don't think I have ever seen Kaitlin start shaking this way before she looked like she was going to phase! Her long hair shook right with her body, the look in her eyes pure vengeance. She backed away from Carlisle but her eyes stayed glued on him.  
"Carlisle this is your last chance, move away from the door and let me in or you will regret it." Carlisle shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Kaitlin I cannot do that. He needs to focus on getting better. I'm going to head back in there and try to remove some of the poison but I need you to sit out here. "  
"Then you leave me no choice,"

I have never seen Kaitlin move that quickly in as long as I've known her. She punched him in the face so hard I heard the bone shatter in her hand, I started to step closer to check on her but she was already on top of Carlisle trying to gauge his eyes out with her shattered hand at that. Iran over there and pulled her off of him. I know my main concern should be my older brother but watching my best friend try to rip out the eyes of a vampire doctor, I realized I should be just as much worried about her state of mind. As soon as I got her off of him she walked into the room with a smile on her face. Carlisle followed her into the room but instead of kicking her out, he began to work on Sean while she held Sean's hand.  
I tried to distance myself from the thoughts of what is happening in that room with Sean, so I looked around the room and saw Quil high-fiving Embry.  
"Dude I should have imprinted on her she's fierce. Did you see the way she tried to pull his eyes out? I think Carlisle was so surprised he couldn't even react. I need to find me a woman like that!" Embry laughed and shook his head.  
"Quil even if you had imprinted on her she would have blown you off. Her and Sean are meant to be dude, "and with that I tuned them out. What if Sean would never be able to walk again? Better yet, what if he never could shift again? He is so proud of being a wolf. I'm so scared I can't stop shaking. I leaned my head back against the cushion of the chair I was sitting on and let out a long breath. Please don't take my brother God.

After what seemed like an eternity, Carlisle emerged covered in blood. He walked straight towards me.  
"Lillie, I managed to save most of his right leg. He will have full range of motion and be able to put weight on it just like before. His left leg I'm afraid is still pretty bad. I want to give his body some time to heal before I cut him open again. But you may see him now, if his imprint lets you in the door. I highly doubt he's awake but I understand you want to see with your own eyes he's okay. "I nodded.  
"Thank you Dr. Cullen for all you have done for my brother and I'm sorry about your face." He simply nodded and exited the room to go speak with Billy. I held my breath and slowly pushed open the door. Sean was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and wires. He had oxygen in his nose and Kaitlin had a strong hold on his right hand. I looked down at his right leg and saw two sparkling white crescent moons but other than that his dark ebony skin was the same. I didn't want too, but knew I had to, look at his left leg. Tears automatically sprung to my eyes. It looked as if he had been in a dog fight. There were gaping holes on three quarters of his leg. I watched as his body slowly tried to heal its self. The skin in one of the holes started to fill in. I walked across the room and sat in the chair on his left side. This is going to be a long night.  
*Doug's p.o.v.*  
"I just don't know how she could do this to me Doug. I love her with every inch of my soul. She's the one for me I know it, "Gabe said as the tears rolled down his cheeks. I did my best not to roll my eyes. Pathetic human, but he will serve a cause. I'm going to have her to myself. Also note to self, next time I decide to impersonate a human I need to come up with a better name than Doug. Lillian is to be mine and I've known it since the moment I saw her in the forest.  
"How about this Gabe? I will personally hurt some of the ones she cares about so she'd have no choice but come back to you." His eyes got wide as saucers.  
"You would really do that for me Doug?" I smiled my most convincing smile.  
"But of course Gabe what are friends for?"


	25. Talking to Myself

Lillis pov

I awoke to the sound of Kaitlin quietly whispering into Sean's ear. I looked at him and he was still sleeping peacefully. I wonder if he's in any pain. I shouldn't be thinking that way but it's like a reflex. It hurts to think about my brother being mangled, but what lead him to run off on his own? Why did he not pay attention to the smell of a leech as they like to put it? There's only one person that can answer that and he's out of it. But there are two other people that can tell me why he was upset. I looked over at Kaitlin and her eyes have not left Sean, well that I know of. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jerked as if she had awakened from a trance.  
"I'm going to check on mom I'll be back soon." She nodded then her eyes went back to Sean.

I walked out of the room and Quil and Embry were still sitting outside of the room, throughout all of the commotion I hadn't even noticed we were in Jake's room. Hey speaking of Jake, where is he? I looked at Embry; he was sitting on the couch barefoot and in nothing but jean shorts. I can't believe he cut all of his thick black hair off but he looks better now. I smiled to myself when I thought of how Kaitlin used to practically obsess over him before we got here but then she met Sean and that was it. I'm so happy they found each other, which brings me back to my point.  
"Jake?"  
"Patrol," they both said at the same time. I nodded and walked out of the front door and proceeded to walk to my house.

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table crying her eyes out. I walked over to her trying to think of what to say about Sean. How do I convince her he's going to be able to walk and run again if I'm not 100% sure myself. Can he shift and if he does will he have a limp? Or holes in his leg? Well here goes nothing, I sat down at the table next to her and pulled her into my arms.  
"Mom, Sean's going to be okay. He's a little banged up but he's going to pull through it. At the very worst he could possibly have a limp. I left him with Kaitlin, he's in good hands. When Jake, finds the bastard that did this he will probably kill him so don't worry." She lifted her head up and her eyes widened

"My baby has been hurt! Why didn't you tell me? This is all my fault! I should have never told him about his father!" She ran towards the door. Wait his father? If it was about dad why didn't she tell me too? I'm so confused.  
"Mom wait!" I started to run after here when my cell phone rang. I looked down at the screen and it was a number I didn't know so I answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello ma'am is this Lillian Jackman?"  
"Yes sir it is, may I ask who is calling?"  
"This is Officer Reynolds of the Claremont Police Department; I have a few questions for you."


End file.
